hetalia song challenge
by crystal97
Summary: picked a few songs and made it a challenge to see if i could make it into a story. so anyone can take this challenge to i actually dare. here's my story: lovino is a grumpy italian who wishes he had a boyfriend. meeting antonio wakes up his hope for love. with obstacles in the way will love defeat all?cheesy summary. characters kind of OCC. Spamano, UsxUk,PruCan and GerIta.
1. Call me maybe

So I thought that maybe I would do a Hetalia challenge of my own. So I picked theses specific songs were I will write a chapter based on each song doesn't have to be in order or directly include the lyrics it can be actions from the song or something. It can be a multi-fic story on one pairing or a pairing for each song it doesn't matter. I really love spamano so I want to multi chapter. Warnings: this is yaoi, boyxboy, later in the chapters there will be a lemon maybe not explicit but still, so be warned. There will be slight cursing on Romano's part of course and since it had to do with the bad touch trio you know them lol :P. pervertedness everywhere. I do not own Hetalia but who wouldn't want to T.T so the songs are call me maybe by Carly jeaspen , dangerous by Cascada, again by Bruno mars, Fucking perfect by Pink, that's what make you beautiful by one direction, geografia by oreja de Vahn Gogh (Spanish song ,optional if you don't know Spanish). So, I'm going to start.

Call me maybe ;)

Lovino a teen no older than 16 was stuck along on a freaking Thursday with his idiotic brother Feliciano, in his terms, and his brother's 'stupid potato boyfriend', Ludwig.

They had gone to the mall to shop for who knows what and Romano had taken the chance to buy a dressy black long-sleeved Armani shirt.

After all Armani was his favorite brand and he couldn't find himself to reject the offer. Feli had glomped him begging him to go so there he was stuck with the two.

"Oi Lovi~ are you enjoying yourself?" Feliciano asked.

"Hell no especially not with that potato bastard" Lovino spat. Feli as everyone called him pouted at the use of Lovino's language. Feli looked apologetically at Ludwig who mouthed a quick "its fine" in Feli's direction

The headed toward a quick stop to get some ice cream Lovino holding in from barfing at Feli feeding the potato bastard.

They left passing by a nearby park and Feli spotted a well and he exclaimed "oh! Look a well! Make a wish Lovi and throw a coin".

Feliciano grabbed onto Lovino and pulled him to the well.

"Feliciano! This is stupid everyone knows they don't work especially not for love" Lovino whispered.

Lovino and Feliciano were both gay and had been trying to find a boyfriend ever since. Feliciano was the most likeable of the two so he after just three days of getting into high school got Ludwig to ask him out.

On the other hand, Lovino was not so lucky. He was only approached to befriend Feliciano and he was clearly disliked for his foul mouth. So Lovino closed himself up not letting anyone get close to him but his best friend Matthew and the few other friends he had like Kiku, Elizabetha, Arthur, and Alfred.

"Come on Lovi do it at least for me you lose nothing on trying" Feliciano said happily with hopeful eyes.

Lovino sighed and took out a coin. He blushed at what he was about to do.

'I wish to find my true love' he thought throwing the coin.

That's when he saw him as the coin clinked. It was a teen who could be 18 or 17 the least. He had curly brunette hair shining emerald eyes and a dazzling sexy smile.

The teen was laughing along with an obnoxious looking wavy haired blue-eyed blonde and an albino by the looks of it with silver hair and red eyes.

Lovino was dumb struck he couldn't keep his gaze of him and he was caught staring. Lovino looked away immediately as those emerald eyes had gone in contact with his hazel ones.

"Umm…okay Feli I made the wish let's go" Lovino urged. Feliciano nodded until Ludwig called out "hey bruder over here".

Lovino froze seeing the three teens he had spotted walking their way. Lovino composed himself putting his scowl back on and crossing his arms. The first to speak was the blonde who squealed at the sight of Lovino.

"Oh my! Ohonhon thiz must be the Lovino little Feli always talks about you two look quite alike by the way cutie I'm Francis bonnefoy" Francis said winking at Lovino.

Lovino gave a disgusted look and Francis pouted. The albino was the second to introduce himself.

"Hiya! I'm the awesome Gilbert beildsmitch but you can call me the awesome me!" the albino said triumphantly.

"Yeah I don't think so potato bastard two" Lovino smirked.

Gilbert gaped at being insulted while Francis and the sexy brunette laughed. Finally the brunette spoke up .

"Hola! Soy (1) Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I'm from Spain but you can call me Toni" Antonio said in his sexy Spanish accent reaching down for lovino's hand and planting a kiss on it.

Lovino blushed pulling his hand away and stuttered "p-pleasure Lovino Romano Vargas". Antonio chuckled and whispered in his ear "adorable".

"Perverted bastard" Lovino muttered blush still tainted on his cheeks. The trio harassed Lovino with embarrassing questions until Lovino urged his brother for them to leave.

Feliciano giggled as Lovino pulled Feliciano on their way. Antonio took a hold of lovino's wrist Lovino turning around slowly to see he had a flirtatious grin. He slipped a piece of paper in lovino's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Lovino speed walked away quickly reaching his house and running up the stairs. He locked himself in his room and opened the slip of paper.

It said: call me maybe ;) (123)456-789. (2) Lovino's eyes widened when his phone began to vibrate. When he looked at the message he gasped. It was Antonio "how the hell?" Lovino began.

The message read: you know oye Lovi~ since I didn't think you were going to call me I asked Feli for your number…dinner at 6? :D. Lovino's eye twitched was Antonio always smiling?

Lovino didn't want to sound eager so he waited a minute or so and answered an uncaring: okay I guess. His phone rang: Buenisimo (3) ~ see you then I'll pick you up Lovi~ :D. Does this guy always send happy faces after every message? Lovino took a shower and placed a black Armani short-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with some black vans.

He looked at the clock it was 5:30 so he decided to listen to his I-phone. He placed the ear buds and closed his eyes. Call me maybe. Lovino blushed knowing very well the song fit him.

'_I threw a wish in a well don't ask me I'll never tell I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way.'_

Lovino hummed the song was catchy that was all. He kept listening when he heard a male voice sing the song. 'What the… that's strange I never knew a male sang this song. Feli must have probably messed up when downloading the song' Lovino thought.

Lovino listened as the male sang "hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe. It's hard to look right for you baby but here's my number so call me maybe'.

Lovino hummed the male had a familiar accent. It was Spanish and sounded real sexy. He would never admit that to anyone especially not tell anyone he listened to that song. No siree!

Lovino froze feeling a mouth brush against his ear. He stood up startled to find Antonio grinning widely. Lovino blushed 'It was Antonio?!' he thought wildly.

Antonio leaned in whispering mockingly in lovino's ear "boy you came into my life which is so bad and you should know that I miss you so so bad. So call me maybe".

He finished pushing Lovino down on the bed leaning down a few centimeter away from his face. Lovino froze looking at Antonio's eyes then at his lips before Antonio closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips.

So yeah first chapter im sorry if it's too short ….R&R please no discouraging comments it took me a lot of courage to actually post this.

"Hi! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

Number is fake just putting that out there

"Awesome~ see you then…"


	2. Dangerous

Another chapter~ I don't own Hetalia or the song. ummm...i guess it's too short again :/

Dangerous ;D

Lovino blushed deeply. Antonio was kissing him! He was thinking of kissing back but he remembered what had happened to him in middle school and he pushed away. Something that had scarred him for life. He hadn't always been a foul mouthed, irritating, angry Italian.

In fact quite the opposite he was exactly like Feliciano bubbly cheerful and well just real happy and gay. Sure his skills had lacked talent but it had never bothered him as he was just as likeable as Feliciano and even Feli would help him work on his skills.

The fact is they were both amazing cooks. Lovino would spend the afternoons cooking with Feli and baking and other sorts of things. Everyone loved the Vargas twins and even then both had an enormous amount of friends that wanted to hang out with both and not just one of them. There was no favoritism they were both loved. The girls would surround them both giggling while both flirted with them even knowing their sexual orientation. Sure they were gay but after all they were Italian.

Flirting was their thing especially being polite to the ladies.

_Flashback_

_One day Lovino walked by the halls with his brother talking about how great his day had gone and he saw a boy who was third most popular after him and Feli. "ve? Lovi isn't that the boy you like" Feli whispered happily. Lovino giggle blushing "yes Feli don't say it out loud" Lovino pouted. Feli giggled as well ._

_What he didn't know was that the boy had heard everything and was planning on pranking Lovino. "oi Lovino?" the boy asked. He had brunette hair and honey brown eyes. He was a bit muscled not like a grownup but still strong for an 8__th__ grader. _

"_huh?" Lovino asked excitedly at being called. "wanna got out with me?" he asked. Lovino froze and nodded vigorously "yes I do". The boy smirked and reached to put his hand at Lovino's waist giving him a small peck. "I have loved you along time you know" he whispered faking a loving tone going unnoticed by at the time a thick headed Lovino._

Yeah he loved him only for his entertainment for the next day everyone began to call him a 'faggot'. Lovino let tears spill as everyone treated him cruelly and began calling him names. He sobbed trying to look for his so called 'boyfriend'. He had confessed he only wanted to prank him.

From that moment on Lovino considered all men dangerous . he became distant to Feli from that day his cheerful mood fading common sense reaching his brain and he had even become more intellectual. Sure it might have been a good thing but he had started cursing at everyone who made fun of him and everyone was taken aback by his tone.

Some even dared to ask where the 'real' Lovino was a he would just reply with the same excuse every time "he's gone. He left after every fucking person in this goddamn school made fun of him starting with that bastard who broke his heart. All that's left is me the new Lovino look at him now for that's the one that's going to stay no more of likeable, happy and bubbly bastard that I was".

Everyone was shocked and he was even feared. The bastard that pranked him cowered whenever he saw him and had even one day asked for forgiveness. "I want the old Lovino back" he had once added. "too bad you should have fucking thought of that when you broke his heart and I told you already he's never coming back" he replied smugly walking away.

Lovino didn't want people to judge him if they did the same thing to him again so he got back crawling up the bed.

"What's wrong Lovi? Antonio asked tilting his head.

"I don't want you to play with my feelings" Lovino muttered under his breath but loud enough Antonio heard. "I mean I don't know anything about you" Lovi whispered as Spain crawled up putting his hands to each side of lovino's face, legs on each side of lovino's taking any idea of escape from Lovino.

"So close, just a touch away" Lovino muttered.

"Your love hits me like no other Lovino. It's like you're an obsession to me I can't bear not seeing you even if I had just seen you today you caught my heart since that moment. They say I'm a true believer. That love at first sight does exist for me. I know something is taking over now" Antonio whispered his breath ghosting over lovino's lips.

"I wanna run but I don't know how you just crossed my border now just …" Lovino paused, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Antonio smiled warmly and whispered "a kiss away" before pressing his lips to lovino's into a kiss.

Antonio pressed his tongue at lovino's bottom lip Lovino granting access by parting his lips. Antonio's tongue plunged inside exploring every inch of lovino's mouth.

Lovino was hesitant as if to push away but instead he placed his hands around Antonio's neck closing his eyes kissing back. They both kissed eagerly not parting for breath until they both gasped for a need of it.

"Give me a break I'm melting away…you're so dangerous" Lovino muttered staring up at those emerald eyes that showed affection he had never felt before.

"And if it isn't to late gotta know what's on your mind. What do you feel about me Antonio?" Lovino asked never parting his gaze.

"Love Lovino. I'm out of control because I want it all. I want you all to myself", Antonio whispered.

Lovino blushed and muttered, "Tomato bastard." Before lips were on him again. 'He's so dangerous he's the only one who will see this side of me the side that can love' Lovino thought.

Antonio placed a hand under Lovino's shirt and he froze.

"Antonio let's stop here" Lovino whispered.

Antonio nodded smiling like an idiot. "Okay Lovi~" Antonio smiled.

"You're a happy loving idiot you know that" Lovino smirked.

"Yes but now we haven't been official. So would you Lovino Romano Vargas give me Antonio Fernandez Carriedo el honor de ser su hermoso novio?" Antonio smiled.

Lovino blushed completely forgotten the fact that they were all up on each other and they weren't even going out yet.

"Bastard yes I accept" Lovino blushed furiously.

Lovino looked at his clock it was way passed 6 it was almost 8. "So we won't be able to go out for dinner" Lovino grumbled.

"Don't worry Lovi~ hermoso I could always just take you tomorrow or in the morning if you'd like" Antonio smiled pushing Lovino against the wall.

Lovino blushed as Antonio leaned his face right in front of his.

"hay Lovino hermoso" Antonio chuckled as if he were controlling himself. Actually he was trying so hard not to ravish his tomate there and now.

"bastard. Leave I have school tomorrow and so do u" Lovino grumbled blushing.

Antonio pouted but nodes afterwards leaning in for a passionate kiss. Lovino kissed back and he was taken from the wall to the middle of the room giving access to put his hands around Antonio's neck. Suddenly they saw a camera flash.

Lovino pulled embarrassed to see Francis had taken the picture. "ohonhonhon~ I caught you right on camera mon ami" Francis chuckled showing them the picture from afar. Lovino blushed even more. Could he really look that sexual when making out with someone? His eyes were half lidded and you could clearly see Antonio's tongue in Lovino's mouth.

"I love that picture send it to me franny" Antonio smiled brightly.

"hell no! erase it French bastard", Lovino growled

"opps, I just sent the lovely pictures to Kiku and Elizabetha, Alfred, Arthur and Antonio and Gilbert and cute Italy by accident", Francis smirked.

"bastard", Lovino growled tempted to kick the French's ass.

"I'll put this on my face book profile" Antonio beamed.

"no you will not" Lovino glared at Antonio. "ummm I kind of maybe already did" Antonio smiled sheepishly.

"get out" Lovino growled. "but-" "go I'll see you tomorrow" Lovino blushed madly. "okay Lovi~ see you tomorrow" Antonio smiled pulling Francis who winked at Lovino. Lovino shuddered and slammed the door. He really hoped no one would laugh at him tomorrow he really wished Antonio was the one he was waiting for.

Lovino neared the window placing a hand at the window seeing Antonio who spotted him and blew a kiss his direction. Lovino pouted at how cheesy that was but couldn't help but smile.

He smiled more once the car was out of sight but it was a hoping one "my only mistake is I'm blinded by your light." He yawned getting to bed and putting his alarm and falling asleep hoping for the best when he arrived to school.


	3. Again

Crystal: Hello~ if there is anyone for that matter :(….jk I'm not discouraged hahaha. Oh by the way guys Tonio wanted to talk to all of you. He kept whining so cutely about how after two chapters he hadn't been able to speak, and well Lovino…. doesn't…. really care. Okay, Tonio do the honor of the disclaimer :)  
Antonio: ahahahaha~ Si! Si! Si! Hola! Antonio here. The wonderful Crystal here doesn't own me, Lovino,or Hetalia in general. Lovi say hi :D  
Lovino: why?! Her story is dumb and retarded no one wants to read it. :/  
Crystal: you really think that *sniffs with kicked puppy expression*  
Lovino: yes U.U  
Crystal: *cries* Lovi you're so mean…wahhh!  
Antonio: Lovi! How can you tell her that *hugs crystal*  
Lovino: I'm kidding! You're story is good *huffs*  
Crystal: *sniffs and smiles rapidly* yay! Thanks for the hug Tonio :)  
Antonio: De nada :D  
Third chapter here. Enjoy~

Again :)

Lovino woke up and dressed with a feeling of unease. As though something bad would happen and Feli seemed to have picked up on it. He came into Lovino's room staring at his fratello who nodded.  
"You think-?" Feli began.

"Yes" Lovino nodded.

"But what could happen?" Feli asked.

"I have no idea but today we must be careful" Lovino warned concern in his thoughts.

"Okay Lovi~ I'm going to finish getting ready" Feli finished skipping out happily.

'sometimes I wish I was stupid and bubbly again but then again I wouldn't have met Antonio' Lovino thought a smile grazing his lips after five years since he had a complete change of his previously personality.

He went downstairs only to find and idiotic Spaniard there. "What are you doing here?" Lovino asked surprised. "Well I thought since we're going out yo te llevaria a la escuela" Antonio smiled. 'Oh I really don't regret taking Spanish' Lovino thought.

" bye fratello~ Luddy came for me~" Feli called running out the front door. Antonio kissed Lovi randomly, Lovino blushing still not used to the kisses. Antonio chuckled pulling Lovi out and into his car.

Arriving Antonio seemed to have been pushed away leaving Lovino surrounded by laughing guys. "oh looky what we have here? The fag finally decide to show his true self. Antonio did great in pranking you", a teen with pitch black hair and brown eyes said laughing.

Lovino froze a joke? Had he just been tricked again by a guy? Had he fallen for Antonio's charm to be broken and laughed at again.

All of the teens laughed at him and pointed calling him names. Lovino felt tears at his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. For the first time also in five years, he began to cry. That one teen, known as mike, went far enough to throw him on the floor and began to punch him laughing at his actions.

Lovino put his hands over his head taking each blow. ' what else could go wrong? If I knew this would happen I would have stayed in bed. How could this day be so wrong?' Lovino thought

He pushed through everyone seeing Antonio who neared him. He was about to hold Lovino who avoided him and ran tears falling rapidly.

Antonio was confused as the teens who had laughed had passed by him congratulating him. 'for what?' Antonio thought. Lovino ran bumping into his best friend, Mathew. "L-Lovino…you…crying? This must be serious. what happened?" Mathew asked worried sick.

Lovino said nothing hugging his best friend and sobbing as Mathew led them into the restroom. "it happened again Mathew. From those 5 years ago…you know what happened…and I was tricked again….I'm so ughh stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lovino began sobbing again.

"shh Lovino calm down…who was it?" Mathew asked knowingly remembering witnessing the even 5 years ago and he had even soothed his friend who then locked himself up and became mean, aggressive, and a distant person. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The one who made me believe in love again and dreams coming true so they could slap me in the face with reality" , Lovino wept silently. "No…Antonio is good…I've known him for sometime I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Mathew explained.

Lovino looked up hopeful "you think?". "yes. Go talk to him maybe he's really confused," Mathew suggested. "I-I g-guess you're right…thanks matt" Lovino said releasing his friend. Mathew nodded smiling and they got out of the restroom. Lovino walked alone being stared at when he heard Antonio's voice. He hid behind the side of the lockers hearing him argue. 'I'm really hoping Mathew is right. I don't want Antonio to be like Brandon. I don't want Antonio of all people to break my heart like Brandon did' Lovino thought. His thought process was interrupted by a yell.

"What?! You think I went out with Lovino to prank him!" Antonio said outraged.

"yeah dude that fag cried in front of all of us" the teen smirked.

Lovino flinched at the word 'fag' and felt the tears begin to sting at his eyes again when Antonio didn't answer. He popped his head out to find the teen who had been laughing on the floor. Lovino looked to see Antonio holding the teen's shirt by the collar and said menacingly "tell whoever made fun of my Lovi~ he's dead meat" ,he finished letting the teens head fall back. "My Lovi is precious I will not forgive that someone hurt him" he growled.

"I promised him since we first met in that field as children I would find him and love him. I found him and I will not let the likes of you or anyone insult him" Antonio mumbled to the teen writhing in pain.

Lovino froze 'we've met?' Lovino thought wildly his eyes wide in shock.

Lovino stepped out the tears spilling down again. After all Antonio did love him and that's all that mattered . He took a step and whispered questioningly "A-Antonio?". Antonio whipped his head back eyes wide to see Lovino. He ran to him arms embracing Lovino tightly. Lovino cried in Antonio's arms once in a while hitting his chest and sobbing out "bastard". Antonio smiled hugging Lovino more tightly as the crying began to minimize.

"Lovi it's okay now. I would never play with you. I came back like I promised I would Lovi. Remember me?" Antonio smiled warmly. Lovino looked at Antonio intensely before the realization hit him. He was the Antonio from the field he had found that rainy night he had run after a hurt kitten he had promised Feli to bring back.

_Flashback_

"_Oh no the water caught me" Lovino cried running with a small white kitten who's leg was bleeding. He ran and tripped on a tree root in the middle of a field. Lovino was soaked and now covered in mud but he didn't let the cat get wet for any circumstance. To his luck the tree was huge and covered him from the rain. He began to cry for his grandfather holding the kitten close to his chest. _

_Lovino was five years old and he wore a pink maid suit with a frilly white apron and a bonnet on his brown hair his curl to the side. He had black boots that reached his ankles and tied up with laces. He began to shiver it was in the times of October the chilly air freezing him. _

_Lovi froze hearing a sob from the other side of the tree cautiously he walked to the other side to find a boy with his knees against his chest head laid on them. From that distance he could see the boy was probably rich since he wore a long red coat that looked of fine silk that could probably reach his knees._

_The boy had short but thick chocolate brown curly hair and his skin was a bit tan or more of peachy color. "u-umm h-hey are you okay?" Lovino asked shyly. The boy raised his head looking at Lovino. The boy was really handsome now that Lovino saw him right. With beautiful emerald green eyes that at the moment were glassy from tears. "No" the boy wept. Lovino sat next to the boy "what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Lovino whispered. "W-well I don't mind it's just my parents died in a car accident and well…I have no one but my uncle to care for me and he's taking me to America. I don't want to go", the boy explained tears spilling from his eyes once again. "I'm sure you'll be alright at least you have someone to care for you. Don't fear your uncle must be worried sick "Lovino smiled brightly at the boy. The boy blinked his eyes, smiling softly. "Thank you" the boy smiled kissing Lovino on the cheek. Lovino blushed and smiled. "I'm Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What's your name?" Antonio asked. "Lovino. Lovino Romano Vargas. Go home Antonio I'm sure you'll have a great life" Lovino smiled._

_Lovino stood along with Antonio. "I want you to promise me something, Antonio" Lovino smiled. _

"_Anything" Antonio smiled brightly._

"_Promise me you'll come back to see me again one day" Lovino smiled sadly_

_Antonio hugged him whispering "I promise"._

_Antonio was about to leave but he placed his coat over Lovino "keep the coat and that kitten safe and keep it as a reminder of our promise. Call her Barcelona". _

_Lovino nodded "bye Antonio keep your promise" she called out as Antonio walked into the field._

_End of flashback (1)_

"I came back for you like I promised" Antonio whispered in his ear. Lovino began to cry again 'he did keep his promise just like I kept mine' Lovino thought hugging Antonio as tightly as he had to him.

"Lovi, ever believe that things happen for a reason?" Antonio whispered. Lovino looked up confused. "How this turned removed all my doubt so believe that for you I'd do it all over again." Antonio sang softly into Lovino's ear.

"I'd do it all over again. All I went through led me to you so I'd do it all over again. For you Lovi" Antonio smiled softly and gave Lovino a tender kiss.

"I missed the first train stood out in the rain all day. Little did I know when I called the next train there you were to sweep me away guess that's what I'm waiting for. I was planning on leaving beforehand but I was to hurt from my loss that I couldn't bare the sadness to leave back and I stayed only that that's when you arrived to the tree and you found me to sweep me off my feet" Antonio whispered.  
"And so all I went through led me to you so for you Lovi, I'd do it all over again".

So that's about it. I'm sorry too short T.T on another note the lyrics are in random places but mostly I tell a story so at first you might think how does this have to do with the song? The story events lead to a song so be patient while reading please. Umm take in mind this is my first multi-chapter story and songfics as well so I am basically trying two new things at once. I'm still a newbie at this. R&R please. Grazie~  
Crystal: *taking lot of pictures while giggling  
Antonio and Lovino: *totally making out*  
*Antonio slips a hand under Lovino's shirt*  
Lovino: Ngh.. A-Antonio  
Crystal: O3o okayyyy that is..so…awesome *takes video*  
*Lovino freezes and looks at Crystal then at the position he's in with Antonio*  
Lovino: *blushes*G-Get off! Antonio stop molesting me you always try to rape me.  
Antonio: *pouts* but lovi~ you were the one to star-"  
Lovino: *clamps a hand on Antonio's mouth* until next time losers  
Antonio: adios mpfhh  
Crystal: Lovi doesn't mean that. He loves everyone as long as he gets tomates. Bye! (^.^)

Take in mind in the flashback Lovi was 5 and he really became mean after the incident in 8th grade. So he's still nice and cheerful from his child hood until 8th grade. Some of you will probably say this is not how Lovino acts! But I mean it's a story heh heh and I did mention they would be a bit OCC .


	4. That's what makes you beautiful

Crystal: so guys last chapter a bit emotional…lol but anyways here is a more embarrassing and happy chapter and girl support for the Lovino, matt, and Arthur ^.^. Antonio~ you know what to do and so do  
you Lovi~ unless you want a certain video and pictures from the end of the last chapter to get in the hands of Francis, Kiku, and Elizabetha :D  
Lovino: O.O No! no need for unnecessary things heh heh . I'll do the disclaimer with Antonio and do the last part you told me but do not dare send those pictures."  
Crystal: *smirks in victory  
Antonio and Lovino: Crystal does not own Hetalia  
Crystal: *looks at Lovino expectantly*  
Lovino:*blushes and pulls Antonio into a kiss*  
Antonio: *Antonio looks at Crystal*  
Crystal: *winks at Antonio*  
Lovino: *doesn't part and their kiss gets more passionate*  
Crystal: they are….certainly…getting carried away so here is chapter 4 :D~

That's what makes you beautiful :P

The school had almost ended fortunately and Lovino didn't care anymore if anyone knew he was gay. After all he had Antonio with him and he knew that he was loved. He walked with his friends Mathew and Arthur. They were headed to the auditorium as there was a Valentine 's Day program special and that shit.

Lovino noticed Mathew blushing and he asked "Mathew why the fuck are you blushing so much?" . Mathew seemed startled and blushed even more.

"Yeah, Mathew you seem a bit up in the spirits if I do say" Arthur smirked.

"Oh heh heh …well I just …got a…boyfriend 3 days ago and he always says embarrassing things" Mathew stuttered embarrassed. Lovino and Arthur burst out laughing but then noticed Mathew still blushing and they gaped at him.

"Who the hell is your boyfriend matt?"Lovino said outraged.

"Umm…Gilbert beildsmitch" Mathew whispered.

Lovino's eye twitched "oh this is a nightmare first my brother is going out with the potato bastard one only to find out my best friend is going out with the potato bastard one's brother. Why potato bastard two?"

"He's really nice and he cares for me. Anyways it's time to go in anyways" Mathew squeaked.

Lovino sighed and they entered the cafeteria when a bunch of girls surrounded them giggling. 'More shit' Lovino thought. "Ahh you guys I'm so happy for you and Antonio. We support you to the fullest" said a girl with red hair and green eyes.

Lovino was taken aback "why?" he asked. "because Lovino you and Antonio make a cute couple plus we all love yaoi the only reason the boys bully you is cause you're all we talk about" another girl with blonde hair giggled.

Lovino blushed a bit and the girls grabbed Lovino, Mathew and Arthur and sat them in the three chairs all in the front.

"Why here?" Mathew asked.

"Oh just I thought you guys would like to see from the front" a girl said mischievously.

All the girls sat in the row behind them the three teens in the front bewildered. They lights were turned off and three lights pointed at Lovino Mathew and Arthur plus the ones on the stage that had its blue curtains closed.

All of them were even more confused and a bit curious when they heard the beat of the music start. An electric guitar's soft strums resonated.

The curtains opened and the three teens gasped seeing Gilbert , Antonio, and Alfred on stage. Of course the sexy Spaniard was the one at the front the other two as backups ;). Antonio saw Lovino and blew a kiss at him the girls squealing tremendously.

Lovino blushed furiously covering his face with his hands. Antonio chuckled and began to sing. He wore a red aeropostale shirt that was tight and showed his toned abs and muscles and kaki caprice shorts and he was bare foot. Alfred had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick that never wanted to stay down and he had Big blue eyes and wore glasses. His outfit was the same as Antonio's only his shirt was aqua green and Gilbert's was dark blue.

"You're insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or" Antonio began pulling Lovino up to the stage. Lovino blushed as Antonio twirled him. "Don't need make up to cover up being the way that you are eno-o-ugh" Alfred and Gilbert cut in pulling Arthur and Mathew up as well.

Suddenly the girls clapped and sang along with the guys. "Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but…" they stopped Antonio finishing, "youuu-u".

Antonio looked at Alfred and Gilbert who nodded. The centered Lovino, Mathew and Arthur and they sang in unison "baby you light up my world like nobody else. the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed".

Lovino huffed indignantly and flipped his hair causing Antonio to sigh dreamily seeing his little curl move as Lovino pouted. "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't knoooww~oohoohh~. You don't know you're beautiful". Gilbert fell on one knew singing to a blushing Mathew "if only you saw what I can see".

Alfred cut in holding the brit from the waist behind and singing into his ear sexually "you'll understand why I want you so desperately. " Arthur flushed and tried getting Alfred to let him go who only chuckled.

"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't knooww~ohhh~ohhhh you don't know you're beautiful oh~ohhh ohhh that's what makes you beautiful" Antonio said pulling Lovino against him.

Lovino tried to hide his smile and blush with his hands but Antonio smiled warmly at him. "You're lying tomato bastard I'm not b-beautiful" Lovino stuttered.

"So co-co-come on you got it wrong to prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong. I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your e-eyes" Antonio sang seeing Lovino avert his gaze.

"Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you" they said in unison. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.."

Antonio pushed Lovino tight against him and sang the last part "you don't know you're beautiful..oh ohh ohhh that's what makes you beautiful".

Antonio smiled and leaned in giving Lovino a kiss on the lips. Lovino blushed but placed his hands around Antonio's neck closing his eyes and kissing back slowly. Mathew , Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur had done the same the music coming to a stop.

The girls cheered but you could mostly hear Feli screaming higher than them "Yay! fratello and big brother tonio!".

Lovino smiled at Antonio "thank you Antonio for this it meant a lot". Lovino saw that Antonio smirked since Lovino hadn't used any bad words. "Bastard" Lovino added chuckling as Antonio pouted and leaned down for another kiss.

Of course kiku and elizabetha were all up on them taking pictures vigorously. "Yes! Yes! More kissing" elizabetha giggled.

School had ended but Lovino tried maintaining his frown. 'No I can't go back to my old self it will make me weak. I became strong by becoming this way I can't be cheerful. Only…. Antonio will see that side of me and I'll give Feli and my friends a chance to see the old me but no one else' Lovino thought a smile spreading wide on his face as he got on the car with his boyfriend. Antonio was taken aback by the tremendous smile his Lovino had.

"Mi amor your smiling" Antonio laughed loving that bright and beautiful smile Lovino was giving him.

"There isn't a reason that I shouldn't" Lovino chuckled "but Antonio I'll let you see the side of me that I use to be me before my heart broke. I'm giving you the chance to see the old Lovino the one everyone misses and loves but won't be seen only for you and my friends."

Antonio smiled hugging Lovino who kissed his cheek. They drove arriving at Lovino's house to his luck the potato bastard wasn't there only Feli and Mathew. "Oi Feli let's bake a cake since Antonio and Mathew are here" Lovino said putting away his smile.

"Ve~? Really fratello you'll bake with me like we use to 5 years ago?" Feli asked excited.

"Of course Feli but no one can know about this. I won't act the same in school so those bastards can make fun of me I'm not going to change that much back to my old self don't get all of your hopes up" Lovino warned lightly.

Feli nodded tears in his eyes that were full of joy and longing. He ran hugging Lovino "It really is the old you. Fratello I love you so much I'm so glad you gave a chance to be yourself again even if it's not in front of everyone. Tonio can it talk to you in private. Lovino go on ahead" Feli smiled brightly.

Antonio couldn't help but smile as Lovino nodded and went into the kitchen. "tonio thanks so much for loving my brother. You must be that Antonio from long ago since when I woke up he whispered to our cat before I came into his room. I remember his face when he arrived home with that kitten I cried about" Feli said with a soft smile.

_Flashback_

"_nonno, I'm back" Lovino called out. Romulus ran and hugged Lovino tightly "where were you child? I was so worried Lovino and you're all wet and muddy." "don't get mad nonno I was just getting this kitten that I promised Feli I would bring back" Lovino smiled showing the kitten to his grandfather. Romulus smiled warmly and hugged Lovino and Feli who had run happily to Lovino. "you children are so adorable" Romulus smiled heartedly. Then he noticed Lovino wearing a coat. "who gave you that?" Romulus asked. Lovino blushed and smiled sadly "Antonio. A boy I met. we made a promise and I hope we keep it". Romulus saw the face of his grandson and he smiled even more 'Ahh Lovino so cute and the things you do for your brother'. "Lovi, thank you for the kitten so tell me who is Antonio?" Feli asked. "he's just a boy I met on the way back from the storm he offered me his coat and he made a promise to come back from America for me", Lovino smiled brightly. Feli giggled and wrapped bandages on the kitten's paw "so what do we call it?" Feli asked excited. Lovino looked up with a shine of joy in his eyes and he whispered "how about Barcelona?" "I like it but lovi that's a Spanish city."Feli said looking at his brother. Lovino simply continued smiling and said "it was a promise"._

_End of flashback_

Antonio smiled and Feli went into the other room holding a cat that was well grown up. Feli smiled placing the cat in Antonio's arms "this is Barcelona. Lovino named it like you wanted him to. So please, Tonio, never leave his side" Feli finished hugging Antonio and skipping into the kitchen.

Antonio looked at Mathew who was gapping and he too had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Mathew?" Antonio asked worried.

"You…you actually returned him to the way he was. You broke his shell in which he hid his emotions. After five years you managed to win his heart and let the old Lovino come back. Thank you Antonio for doing this for Lovino he has suffered a lot and you gave him hope" Mathew smiled wiping his tears. He held his polar bear who looked up at him "who were you again?" "Mathew your owner kumajiro"

Lovino came out with a cake in hand with Feli, both covered in icing. Antonio smiled mischievously and licked the side of Lovino's face that had icing. Lovino blushed putting his face into his hands. "Tonio~ don't do that, bastard" Lovino whined pouting.

"Aww~ but Lovi tastes delicious~" Antonio smiled pulling Lovino against him and giving him a kiss. "Don't say such embarrassing things bastard." Lovino said embarrassed.

" It's so cute when you blush you truly are amazing. Everything about you even your personality drives me crazy. That's what makes you beautiful" Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear.

Crystal: AWWWWW~ Lovi~  
Antonio:*hugs Lovino tightly* adorable~ cumpliste your promesa  
Lovino:*blushes* yeah yeah…until next time


	5. Fucking Perfect

Crystal: 5th chapter :)

Lovino:*sarcasm* yay another AMAZING chapter  
Crystal: I love you to Lovino. Don't worry I didn't forget to send that video to Francis it's in his good hands *smiles like Ivan, a dark aura surrounding her* (^J^)  
Lovino: no! You didn't! *shocked and scared*  
Francis: but the mademoiselle Crystal did indeed send me this delicious video of you and Toni my dearest Lovino ohonhonhon~  
Crystal:*returns to normal* oh~ hey Franny :)  
Lovino:*face palms blushing* fuck  
Antonio: ahahaha crystal doesn't own us :D…..*begins to whisper* oh guys today is the day of the lemon :D. I couldn't be more happier. Si! Warning: una lemon for this chapter ahaha though it's not explicit FF guidelines :)

Fucking Perfect ^.^

Everything was going great everything was normal now and Lovino was well…Lovino. Antonio attacked the boy with kisses Lovino cursing at him and blushing furiously. Girls that saw them only giggled and blushed at the sight.

It was time for cooking class and they went in the classroom together. As usual Francis and Gilbert sat with them in the table. "So today class we'll be focusing on…", the teacher began. "Blah..Blah..Blah", Gilbert smirked pulling 'birdie' from the table beside theirs. "Ahh! Gilbert , my table is over there!" Mathew squeaked. "Shhh birdie the awesome me wants you with me", Gilbert whispered pulling Mathew into a kiss while the teacher was distracted.

Mathew blushed 10 shades of red and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Gilbert smirked and Antonio felt strange that his Lovi wasn't talking at all.

Antonio stared intently at the boy who was clearly paying attention and couldn't help but notice his scowl was nothing but a relaxed expression. 'So cute!' Antonio thought.

Antonio stared at Lovino's lips. They were a rosy color and quite full. They were so kissable and Antonio didn't feel himself lean down until his lips had crashed into Lovino's.

Lovino's eyes went wide in surprise and he let out a shriek when Antonio pulled him down under the table only his yell was muffled by Antonio's mouth. Antonio took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Lovino's mouth.

Francis only laughed creepily and helped Antonio out to Lovino's displeasure by covering them by placing the backpacks at the front of the table hiding their figures. 'Thanks a lot stupid bastard' Lovino mentally growled.

"mmmm" Lovino moaned out suddenly. 'wtf?! Was that sound coming from me?' Lovino said embarrassed. He could feel Antonio smirking, sliding his hand up and down Lovino's side slowly. He suddenly began to unbutton Lovino's shirt.

"Lovi, just so you know come to my soccer game today at 6, okay?" Antonio whispered

Lovino pushed Antonio back and hissed "bastard not here and fine I'll go to your damn game". Antonio pouted but slid under helping Lovino out. Francis and Gilbert smirked staring at Lovino. Lovino looked confused until he looked down seeing his shirt unbuttoned and his hair looked like if he just had a 'quickie'.

Lovino blushed and buttoned his shirt mumbling "perverted bastards". He fixed his hair lucky enough before the teacher came placing their already hw on the table. The bell ran marking the end of the day.

Lovino had run out before Antonio could catch him and went to his locker to be stopped by a blonde girl. She had short hair and big green eyes. Her name was Bella and she was the captain of the cheerleading team. She had been with him in middle school and was one of the many students to laugh at him.

Currently she wore a really short light green skirt a great deal above her knee a shirt that left one arm exposed in pink with a green stripe going diagonally. She wore a green ribbon in her hair and had 4 inch pink stilettos. Her nails were of course manicured in colors matching her clothing.

Lovino said annoyed "may I help you, Bella?"

Bella only glared daggers at him and he ignored her and opens the door to his locker only for her to slam it shut. Oh that girl was getting on his last nerve. "what do you want?" Lovino asked in irritation.

"I want you to fucking break up with Antonio" she hissed angrily. Lovino stared at her shocked "why should I?".

"because he's mine" Bella growled pointing a manicured finger at him. Lovino couldn't help but chuckle at her jealousy "oh Bella, don't make me laugh. Last time I checked Antonio is my boyfriend not to mention I'm especially not letting him go because you were one of the people to laugh at me 4 years ago. Take it as a sort of payback…" Lovino paused

"You took my dignity with so many others and I guess I take away Antonio from you" he finished not feeling at ease at using Antonio like that. "fine I guess I'll take BRANDON from you since he just recently moved here. I want you to break up with Antonio you aren't what he needs. You're worthless Lovino, everyone prefers your brother" she chuckled.

Lovino was taken aback. "yeah Lovino, people just approach you to get to meet your brother. I bet Antonio wants the same getting close to you to get close to Feli. You're ugly you can't expect anyone to love you. You make me sick. Brandon will surely be pleased to know his fake ex of a boyfriend is in this school" Bella spat smirking.

"shut it bitch I…" Lovino couldn't find a way to talk back and he began walking away hearing the screams of Bella. "No one will ever love you, Lovino Vargas, No one!"

Lovino walked slowly outside heading towards the park where the guys were practicing among them Antonio, Alfred and Gilbert. Feli, the potato bastard, Elizabetha, Kiku and Arthur were there as well obviously to watch the trio play. 'Brandon had followed me here to torture me and maybe Bella is right I'm not what Antonio needs.' Lovino thought sadly.

Reaching the other side of where the park was Antonio ran up wearing a marine blue shirt with the number 14 on the back, and a dark blue shirt along with his cleats and long socks that reached his knee. He hugged Lovino lifting him up and kissing him as Bella watched sending daggers.

Antonio looked at Lovino questioningly seeing pain in Lovino's eyes. Bella smirked at his expression but scowled when Antonio lifted up Lovino's chin "Lovi, estas bien?".

"Uhh…yeah yeah, tomato bastard. Why wouldn't I?" Lovino frowned.

"You're lying to me when the game is over you are telling me what's the matter" Antonio said with a serious expression that startled. Defeated, he nodded and Antonio gave him a chaste kiss before running into the field.

'He can see straight through me' Lovino thought.

Lovino sat down next to Mathew and Arthur who cheered really loudly for the guys. Antonio scored 2 goals in the game each time mouthing to Lovino "that was for you", and putting his hands together to form a heart.

Lovino blushed and hid his face in his hands trying really hard to cover the smile that wanted to spread on his lips. He had forgotten about everything and he was happy. By the time the game ended Antonio went up to run to his tomato being stopped by Bella. Antonio smiled asking "oh…Hola Bella. What's up?"

"Oh Antonio let's come back together after all you were pranking Lovino weren't you?", Bella asked sweetly batting her eyelashes a form of flirtation.

Antonio's expression darkened a bit and he replied stiffly "no. never. Lovino is my boyfriend Bella and sorry but I wasn't planning on pranking him. I love him like I never loved anyone" he finished off walking away.

She glared and mumbled "you will be mine, again Antonio and Lovino will pay."

Lovino bit discouraged seeing Antonio come back from talking to Bella. They got on the ride Lovino staring out the window unable to make eye contact with Antonio. The car stopped Lovino looking to see they weren't at his house.

"Oi what gives? Why are we at your house?" Lovino asked

Antonio said nothing and he opened Lovino's door and dragged Lovino behind him. Lovino was a bit scared as Antonio said nothing and continued to drag him from the wrist up the stairs. They reached a room that was completely dark. Antonio shut the door and pressed Lovino against the door.

"So now Lovino, are you going to tell what was wrong?" Antonio whispered pinning Lovino's wrist above his head. Lovino sighed and whispered "Bella is right maybe we should break up. I…I don't deserve you. She told me Brandon the one that broke my heart before just transferred to the school". Antonio shook his head "your wrong. I don't deserve you Lovino. It doesn't matter if he is there you have me.(1) I made wrong turns once or twice and I dug my way out blood and fight. I made bad decisions and it's all right. Lovino, welcome to my silly life" Antonio smiled

Lovino about to speak again interrupted by Antonio once more "mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'no way, it's all good' it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing underestimated, look I'm still around. Pretty ,pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect." Antonio chuckled .

"No, I'm not perfect. I'm ugly, everyone prefers Feli over me. No one can love a grumpy mean Italian like myself with no talent for anything. I'm not worth it." Lovino suddenly sobbed.

Antonio smiled "you're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong. I'm gonna change the voices in your head. Make them like you instead. Lovino if you give me a chance let me show you just how much I love you".

Lovino knew exactly what he meant and he nodded slowly giving in to Antonio. He was giving his first time to Antonio and he couldn't be happier. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and kissed Antonio the tears he had kept in slipping out.

Antonio raised Lovino's legs so they were around his waist making Lovino keep a tight hold of Antonio's neck. Antonio carried him to his bed slowly discarding Lovino's clothes. Lovino did the same removing Antonio's soccer shirt.

Antonio kissed Lovino's neck slowly going down reaching to kiss every part of Lovino's chest and stomach. "Ngh…A-Antonio" Lovino gasped out as Antonio bit down on a sensitive part of his neck.

Antonio took off the rest of Lovino's clothing whispering as he touched Lovino's body. "So perfect. So fucking perfect." Lovino moaned and panted the feeling of pleasure so overwhelming. Lovino had given himself completely. He was Antonio's and Antonio was his. "I love you so much, Antonio"Lovino breathed. "I love you too. More than you can ever imagine" Antonio whispered planting a kiss at Lovino's temple. He wrapped his arms around Lovino falling into a delighted sleep.

Lovino woke up in the morning, his eyes meeting beautiful emerald ones. Lovino smiled and hugged Antonio "thank you for being with me tomato bastard. Don't you dare ever break my heart or leave me after I gave you my everything" Lovino blushed and mumbled into his chest.

"Never, I will always be with you. Since the very first moment I saw you, you took my heart and made me fall for you. I was determined to make you mine and only mine. You're so beautiful and the only most important thing in my life. So don't ever doubt that you're fucking perfect because you are. So now…let's get ready for school", Antonio chuckled.

Crystal: well that's chapter 5  
Lovi: I did not just in that chapter….?  
Crystal:*nods* but of course it was about time Lovi :3  
Lovino: *faints*  
Antonio: *catches Lovino*oh no, Lovi! Oh well he still loves me:D

Anyways I need to know if to continue the story since I just got so many ideas on how to continue with Lovino's middle school ex boyfriend and evil and mean Bella coming into the picture so yeah. So should I continue the story without more songs in them or end in the next chapter. Ok so Ciao~ :D


	6. Jars of Hearts

Crystal: sorry for the day late update hehe I was still figuring if to continue and end the story here but I decide to continue the story without songs or maybe a bit of songs  
Lovino:*sighs* after what happen last chapter I cannot speak to you  
Antonio: it wasn't her fault Lovi~ mostly it was but still you know you wanted to ;)  
Lovino: *blushes and looks to the side* bastard  
crystal: :3 enjoy

Jar of hearts /3

Lovino arrived at school limping a bit and he had cursed at Antonio for it. "Damn tomato bastard", Lovino mumbled. "Ahahaha I'm sorry Lovi~ I guess I was too rough last night" Antonio chuckled sheepishly.

Lovino blushed and hissed out "don't say that out loud dumbass. We'll just say I fell yesterday."

"Okay Lovi we won't tell anyone we had sex" Antonio said happily, but too loud that some girls heard.

The girls squealed and spread it out leading huge amounts of girls to surround him and Lovino. Lovino glared at Antonio a furious blush on his face when the girls asked him embarrassing questions.

"Did it feel good?", a girl winked mischievously. Lovino ran from them Antonio following, when he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're go-" Lovino stopped his eyes wide.

There he was same brunette hair ,muscular form ,and shining honey brown eyes. In fact, for some odd reason he resembled Antonio a lot. "Brandon?!", Lovino gaped. "Lovino. Wow you got damn sexy in these few past years" Brandon smirked and got his face inches away from Lovino's. Lovino backed away a scowl reaching his features.

"Oi, hermano como estas?" Lovino froze that was Antonio's voice and he had just called Brandon…brother. "Ahh Lovi~ this is my brother, Brandon, from Mexico" Antonio smiled oblivious to their past.

"Nice to meet you Lovino" Brandon smiled reaching for Lovino's hand who shot his hand back and ran away leaving Antonio completely confused. "What happened?" Antonio asked bewildered. "Maybe he's just shy" Brandon shrugged. "You're probably right", Antonio smiled walking with his brother to class.

Lovino trembled wobbling into his seat next to Mathew in his algebra 2 class. 'Oh no! It's him! It's him! IT'S HIM!' Lovino thought worriedly.

"Lovino, you okay?", Mathew asked.

"He's here Matt. He followed me", Lovino whispered.

"Who?"

"Brandon" he sighed

"What?! How?!" Mathew gasped.

"Bella told me had transferred here and is on my tail and the worst part is he turned out to be Antonio's twin brother for that matter. That bitch threatened me if I didn't break up with Antonio he would use Brandon against me. Shit I have Antonio now I don't need him" Lovino grumbled.

"Okay class we have two special guests that will be coming from the 11th grade today to help out for the lesson. Okay everyone says hello to the Carriedo twins Antonio and Brandon" the red headed told the class excitedly.

Just then Antonio and Brandon came in hearing Mathew gasp once more and Lovino looked up seeing a smile at Brandon's lips while his eyes locked on him. "Okay boys feel free to sit where you'd like", Ms. Cueyar allowed.

Antonio literally ran to Lovino, Brandon bewildered obviously not knowing Antonio was Lovino's boyfriend. Brandon's smirk returned and he walked up sitting across Lovino in the table. "Lovi, are you okay you look nervous", Antonio asked worryingly grabbing Lovino's hand.

"He probably is just too in love with me that he can't seem to be around me", Brandon smirked. Antonio turned around to his brother his smile turned to a curious and glaring expression. Lovino was shocked as well. Antonio was about to find out the truth.

"Bastard, shut the fuck up. I have a boyfriend", Lovino glared.

"Who could possibly have taken the love you had for me so easily? You have never been over me" Brandon smiled believing that Lovino still had feelings for him. Lovino couldn't help but smirk and he chuckled "oblivious idiot. The one right next to you is my boyfriend. Antonio is my boyfriend, Brandon".

Brandon looked incredulous 'my brother? But how? No Lovino is mine I won't be judge for my orientation I really did like him back then' he thought.

Antonio began to slightly glare at his brother. Lovino pulled Antonio down for a kiss Brandon glaring daggers at both of them. He stood up pushing Antonio away from Lovino and pulled him by the wrist outside the classroom and to the bathroom.

Antonio just stood there shocked. His brother had just run off with his Lovino. "Where did they go? Antonio and matt go check on them", the teacher said worryingly. Mathew stood quickly and ran out with Antonio trying to find where they had gone.

~~xXXx~~

Lovino was dragged into the restroom and slam against the wall of a stall. "Ahh!" Lovino began to breathe rapidly as his wrists were pinned above his head. "Never will you kiss another guy that isn't me", Brandon spat.

"Bastard, I'm not yours you lost me 5 years ago", Lovino panted out having enough strength to push Brandon away rage written on his features.

"You know I can't take one more step towards you. 'cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I love the most. I learned to live half alive and now you suddenly want me one more time" Lovino yelled furiously.

"Lovino, I can explain. I-", Brandon began.

"I don't want to listen to you", Lovino hissed.

"Who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart? You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. You shouldn't have back for me you hurt me, lied to me, humiliated me, and broke my heart into millions of pieces. Who do you think you are?" Lovino said feeling tears on the edge of his eyes as he screamed in the face of the teen he was once falling over the heels for.

"I didn't want to be made fun of for being gay. I actually loved you, truly I did", Brandon yelled.

Lovino got even more outraged "good to know I stopped loving you. You cared about what others say I wouldn't have cared. Antonio didn't care if he was called gay. People even thought he was trying to prank me but no. he was there and defended me and we even got the support of others to be together. Antonio made me believe in love again." Lovino spoke, his voice cracking.

"Lovino, please listen to me. Leave Antonio be with me I know you still love me. You can't deny it.", Brandon said a bit too smugly.

"I hear from Bella you've been asking for me to know if I am anywhere to be found. I have grown too strong, Brandon, with the help of, Antonio, to ever fall back into your arms. Like I told you I learned the hard way to live half alive and know you want me one more time. No, I love Antonio and I'm never leaving his side", Lovino finished leaving Brandon angered in the stall.

"I don't give a fuck about what you want Lovino. You will be mine", Brandon whispered tightening his fist.

~~xXXx~~

Lovino walked in the hallways to be wrapped around in strong loving arms. "Antonio", Lovino whispered. Antonio turned Lovino around and hugged him once more whispering sweet nothings in Spanish.

"Mi amor, what's wrong?" Antonio asked raising Lovino's chin to face him. Lovino looked into Antonio's eyes. The biggest difference between Brandon and Antonio was their eyes. Antonio's eyes were emerald green and shinning. They showed care, affection, happiness, worry, and most of all, love. Brandon's were brown and dull. They showed nothing but anger, jealousy, lust and other unwanted emotions.

All the doubt Lovino had within him, deciding if he still loved Brandon faded. He knew the answer. He chose Antonio. He loved him and with him was when he truly experienced happiness.

Lovino let a small smile play on his lips and left Antonio shock when he said "Te amo". Antonio's eyes widened. He never remembered a time Lovino had told him he loved him. Now in this instant he was saying it in his own language which made it more meaningful.

Antonio smiled an ear to ear grin and kissed Lovino deeply who in turn kissed back with the same force. They heard a chuckle from behind. Both parted to see Mathew smiling at them. "You two love birds", Mathew giggled causing Lovino to blush and mumble.

"Lovi, now tell me why is it my brother pulled you with him?" Antonio asked going back to his worried expression. "I…I-", Lovino didn't know how to respond and he looked at Mathew.

"You have to tell him, Lovino. You can't just leave him in the dark like that. He's your boyfriend after all which mean no secrets", Mathew explained. Antonio looked at Lovino expectantly and his face looked hurt or maybe even showed a hint of betrayal.

Lovino sighed he knew Mathew was right and so he pulled Antonio in the restroom along with Mathew and they entered the handicap stall.

"Okay Antonio I'll tell you everything and I hope you understand", Lovino began earning a nod from Antonio.

"well like I've said before when I was in middle about 4 years ago that I had told you I was in love with this boy he had publicly embarrassed me", Lovino explained.

"He had flunked a year and was one of the most popular guys in school after me and Feli. Yeah I was like my brother bubbly and happy so everyone liked us equally. One day that boy had asked me out and I happily accepted. I was so blinded by him, I loved him and he only used me for his entertainment." Lovino let tears fall.

"The next day everyone called me names because they found out I was gay and he just laughed at me", Lovino cried wiping madly away at his tears.

_Flashback_

"_Brandon?! Where are you?" Lovino cried. "Eww no one touch him he's gay" a girl with short blonde hair laughed. "No, stop laughing, Bella" Lovino pleaded. "Hahaha look everyone a faggot", Bella pointed everyone joining._

_Lovino ran across the hall to find Brandon leaning against the wall outside the classroom. Lovino hugged him sobbing "Brandon, everyone is making fun of me because we're going out". Brandon pushed him away Lovino looking shocked. "Sorry, Lovino, it was all a joke. I don't really like you hahaha", Brandon laughed as he saw more tears falling._

_Lovino stood back. 'A joke? Why would anyone do that to him when he had never once treated anyone badly?' he thought. He tightened his fist and yelled "I fucking hate you!" before he ran off to bump into Feliciano. _

"_Ve? Fratello?" Feliciano asked worried. "Let's go home please, Feli" Lovino cried. "Okay fratello but please stop crying", Feli whispered leading Lovino out of the school._

_End of flashback_

"Everyone took me as a complete joke and he was the one to blame. The one to let me suffer the humiliation. Feli and Mathew were the only ones to stay by my side", Lovino finished off as Antonio hugged him.

"Don't worry, Lovi, I will never ever do that to you. If I ever get my hands on him he'll be sorry he ever thought it was funny to hurt you. It's a promise I plan to keep", Antonio whispered rubbing Lovino's back soothingly.

"No! You can't", Lovino exclaimed in a whisper.

Antonio let go completely thrown off by the stern reply and asked "why not? That person hurt you, Lovino. It is unacceptable for him to not have paid for what he's done. Tell me why I can't make him pay?" Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes to find struggle. Lovino only sighed heavily and looked at Antonio.

"Because he's your brother".

Crystal: OMG! Cliffhanger there. So there you go we have the appearance of Antonio's brother. He's the country of Mexico. I put a random human name I don't know if he really has a correct name or if that country exists in Hetalia. I mean I've actually seen many of the same drawings for Mexico so yeah  
Antonio: *paying attention to a turtle* Sr. Tortuga come to me. Ahahaha (^.^) turtle's face (._.)  
Lovino: *face palms* idiota

Until next chapter R&R


	7. Miss Kiss Kiss Bang

Crystal: well here it is chapter 7. I don't know if it's what you guys expected.  
Antonio: *millions of turtles on body* ahahahahahaha~ :D  
turtles: (._.)  
Lovino: CHIGI! Get them off. Antonio where the hell did you find this shit crazy amount of turtles O  
crystal: *covered in turtles* well at least their cute :)….but seriously Antonio get them off me and Lovi~. This might be kind of different then normal. It's like a real musical the villain of the story sings now.  
Antonio: oh no. warning: there will be a bit of violence and rape but not explicit :O

Miss kiss kiss BANG! D:

Antonio was frozen in the spot and his mouth couldn't help but be completely open.

"That's why you can't hurt him. He's your brother he followed me from middle school up to here and you never realized it I guess", Lovino shrugged.

Antonio stayed silent a few seconds before he was completely furious. Lovino was taken aback. He had never thought the Spaniard could ever be that mad. He was tightening his fist too much that his knuckles were white.

"A-Antonio…are you o-okay?"Lovino asked hesitantly.

Antonio breathing became hastened and he hissed "he is so dead". Antonio pulled up his sleeves ready to hit someone in the face, more specifically, his brother. He walked out, Lovino and Mathew following scared.

Lovino held him by the arm pleading "no, Antonio you can't. It's not worth it that happened years ago." Antonio didn't seem to pay attention and he shook him off. Lovino fell on his butt grunting in pain.

Mathew leaned by Lovino and helped him up running to catch up to the outraged Spaniard. "Damn it! Mathew, we have to stop him before he does something reckless and stupid", Lovino exclaimed running after the outraged Spaniard.

~~xXXx~~

"Hey! Bella ven aqui", Brandon called to the blonde teen. The girl immediately smiled brightly and turned to greet him "hey Brandon, what's up?"

"I want Lovino and I need your help to get him. I know you have been after my brother since I took you that time to my house in middle school", Brandon smirked.

_Flashback_

"_Hahaha did you see his face?!" a middle school version of Bella laughed. "Yeah, stop laughing. You know what I really felt for him, but you started telling everyone that he was what he was. You made me embarrass me him, Bella", Brandon cried sadly._

"_Oh come on! Brandon, you can win him back. I just wanted to reduce him to scum after taking all the popularity from me", Bella shrugged._

"_Then why didn't you pick Feli instead? He's the same as Lovino", Brandon said a bit angered._

"_Lovino was the one to take the singing part of the play for me when I had been the only option. I wanted him to pay", Bella explained._

"_Whatever, anyways I want you to meet my brother. Oil, Antonio", Brandon yelled. Antonio turned around and skipped over to them. Bella immediately took a liking to him and she began to flirt "hey cutie, I'm Bella nice to meet you" Bella said batting her eyelashes._

_Antonio smiled "nice to meet you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, at your service". Bella giggled and said acting shy "you're really cute and I was wondering if you know…would go out with me"._

_Antonio's smile faltered a bit and said apologetically, "look you're really Hermosa, but one, I really don't know you and second I have someone I made a promise to and I'm trying to find him". Bella cursed mentally, 'He's gay too. Fuck!'_

"_Oh really? What's his name?", Brandon asked curiously_

_Antonio beamed excitedly "Lovino Romano Vargas!"_

_Brandon and Bella both screamed in unison, "What?!"_

_Antonio looked at them hopeful , " you know him?!"_

_Bella was furious now. First Lovino took her singing position and now he had made Antonio fall for him. He was so going to pay for the rest of his life. He looked at Brandon who nodded at her._

"_No we don't know him. We thought you meant Lovino uhh Robertson….yeah" Brandon lied._

"_Oh", Antonio immediately felt saddened._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, yeah….so how are we going to separate those two?", Bella frowned.

"Well right now my brother is probably trying to find me because he must have realized we lied to him years ago. Lovino must of told him the truth and believe me my brother is violent when it came to Lovino. He had even slapped me when I told him he would never find him. So you Bella will block Antonio from getting me and I'll kidnap Lovino", Brandon explained with a smirk.

'Oh the things I will do when I have his body for myself' Brandon thought smirking.

"Sound like a plan to me", Bella laughed. 'With Lovino out of the way, Antonio will be mine'.

~~xXXx~~

"Antonio, please you can't" Lovino yelled pulling onto the Spaniard's arm. Antonio shook him off resulting in Lovino falling on his bottom. Lovino grunted but took no mind in it. Antonio was about to totally kill his brother.

"I'm sorry Lovino I don't care if he's my brother but years ago he had lied to me when I had been searching everywhere for you", Antonio said coldly popping his knuckles.

"Look Antonio the point is you found me and we're together bas-Tonio", Lovino finished knowing this was not the time to curse at Antonio. They reached around the hall Mathew jumping in to convince the Spaniard from causing harms. "He's right Antonio he has you don't get Brandon in this anymore", Mathew replied, his plead being brushed off. Mathew decided it was best to call Francis and Gilbert and he ran off.

Lovino got a sight of Brandon by his locker smiling towards them. Lovino panicked seeing Antonio tighten his fist more if that was possible. Just then Bella came out and pulled Lovino behind her making him trip and fall.

Antonio glared at her and spat out "what's your problem Bella?" "It just so happens I don't want you with him", Bella smiled smugly. Antonio scowled a bit and began to slightly argue. Lovino stood up about to reach for Bella when an arm wrapped around his waist. It was Brandon who was trying to pull him.

"Antonio! hel-mphh", Lovino yelled. A hand clamping on his mouth. Antonio looked to see Lovino kicking and struggling as Brandon tried to drag him away. Antonio tried to run but Bella smirked blocking him away.

Brandon smirked and winked at his brother as he managed to place a handkerchief with a liquid on Lovino's mouth. Lovino fell unconscious being carried away by Brandon in his arms. Mathew reached Antonio with Gilbert, Elizabetha, Alfred and Francis.

"you'll never see Lovino again", Bella smiled.

"what happened mon cher?" Francis asked.

"Brandon took Lovino", Antonio whispered defeated.

"it's for the best", Bella interrupted once more

"nothing will change, Bella, I will find him and you're lucky you're a girl or else I could have had time to save him", Antonio looked at her with disdain.

Elizabetha was furious. She walked up to her and said smugly "he may not be a girl, but I am", before she knocked her out cold on the floor. She wiped her hands together smirking before looking at Antonio and saying, "now let's go find our dear Lovi".

~~xXXx~~

Lovino woke up tied up to a chair the only light being the one above his head. He looked down and gasped. He was wearing an exact copy of his maid dress from years before. It was a frilly pink dress that was tight above his waist and flowed freely at the skirt with the frilly white apron tight around his waist. It purposely went really high above his knee meeting his thighs. He had long white socks that reached his knee and brown boots with laces that reached his ankle. He wiggled a little feeling the bonnet on his hair.

'how did he know about this', Lovino panicked.

Brandon suddenly appeared with a hungry grin looking Lovino up and down. "Bastard, let me go", Lovino hissed wiggling in the chair.

Brandon only chuckled ripping the rope that fettered him to the chair. He took a hold of Lovino's wrists as Lovino struggled against his grasp. Brandon raised his hand and slapped Lovino across the face. Lovino gave a cry and tears began to sting his eyes.

"oh Lovi~, you should be a good maid and obey your master. Stop struggling already no one but me cares for you", Brandon whispered in his ear.

"shut up Antonio will find m-", Lovino was interrupted by another harsh smack on his cheek. He gave another pained cry tears beginning to fall.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Lovino your rejection will be punished. I will break you, just like a doll until you're nothing but an obedient little maid", Brandon laughed darkly.

Brandon pushed Lovino against the wall and forced his leg to wrap around his waist. Brandon placed his hand under Lovino's knee and began to slide his hand slowly up to his thigh. "S-stop don't touch me", Lovino cried. "you have no word in this", Brandon whispered placing a kiss at Lovino's cheek.

Brandon reached to his side and small tune began to play. He smiled at Lovino and pulled him. "Miss kiss kiss bang she's not a fool", he sang sliding his hand down Lovino's side and slipping off the apron. Lovino began to panic. Brandon was planning on undressing him.

"Extra ordinary and oh so cool", he continued singing to the beat pulling the strings at the back of his dress or corset for the matter. Lovino shivered and didn't want to make himself look vulnerable and he tried to hissed "Bastard get your f-fucking hands of m-me".

"Feisty, Just like I love them", Brandon whispered. "When I feel the touch of her sweet lips, I know this is the devil's kiss", he continued singing sliding his finger from Lovino's throat and up to his lips. Lovino shuddered and he wanted to let the tears slip out. Brandon leaned in placing his lips on Lovino's. They felt rough and dainty nothing like Antonio's soft and delicate ones.

Lovino let out a sob as Brandon slid off the dress so it hung from his shoulders. "She sets my soul on fire with no return. Oh baby just burn, burn, burn", He smirked sliding down Lovino's panties. "No, please Brandon, don't", Lovino pleaded letting tears slip down his cheeks.

"Miss kiss kiss bang come and let us sing. Miss kiss kiss bang now let us swing", he ignored his please slipping down his pants and boxers. He pushed Lovino against the wall of the dark room and kissed down his throat and exposed shoulders. "No, s-stop Please! No Brandon just s-stop", Lovino thrashed around. Brandon got a bit frustrated and slapped Lovino twice across the face making him fall to the floor with spread legs.

Lovino shook violently sobbing and Brandon stood in front of him. He stopped the music and said darkly "spread your legs and pick up the dress". Lovino looked down and did as told his bangs covering his crying eyes. 'Antonio, I'm sorry' Lovino thought. Brandon smiled pleased and got on his knees.

He was pushed down by Brandon and had entered him. He had his way with him and left him sobbing and covered in his essence. "You're mine Lovino and mine only don't forget that", Brandon smirked planting a kiss at Lovino's temple and walking out. Lovino sobbed silently and tried moving his legs only for a pain to shoot through his back.

He held his body feeling so dirty. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Antonio", Lovino sobbed out. Suddenly he heard footsteps and the door open. He was embraced by warm strong arms. He looked up meeting Antonio's emerald eyes weeping. "Damn it, Lovi Hermoso what did he do to you?" Lovino cried holding Lovino against him. Lovino threw himself onto Antonio sobbing as his friends were there crying as well seeing their friend so broken up.

"I promise Lovi, he will pay", Antonio whispered.

Crystal: I feel bad for writing this chapter. I don't like this stuff.


	8. Keep Holding On

I'm sorry for lateness. I really don't have time during weekdays because of school dismissal at 4:30. Updates will take about 2 days in week days and one day on weekends :(. Sorry TAT

*Crystal: TAT I didn't want to do that to Lovi :(  
Antonio: don't be sad it's okay :)  
Lovino: y-yeah its fine…I said there okay women :S *tries smiling failing miserably*  
crystal: thanks Lovi~ :D *hugs* so chapter 8 here  
Lovino:*gasps for air* Y-you're chocking me damn w-women  
Note: this story is like a musical now. NO IT'S NOT HIGHCHOOL MUSICAL! It's just like any other musical were the characters sing and stuff.

Keep holding on

"Lovi? Wake up please", Lovino heard a voice whisper. He opened his eyes to see Antonio and his friends surrounding him. Lovino seemed confused when the recent events came back to his memory. He began to cry and shake violently. Antonio went to his side and held him whispering to him as he sobbed.

"Shh, Lovi por favor calm down. Mi amor, calmate. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you", Antonio whispered soothingly Lovino relaxing in the embrace. "Antonio, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", Lovino muttered repeatedly.

"Why are you saying sorry?", Antonio asked in disbelief.

"I slept with him, Antonio. Can't you see I had sex with him", Lovino sobbed.

"Lovi! That was not sex. That was not making love at all. That was rape, Dios mio!", Antonio said incredulous.

"Oh, Mon Cher I know about love and that definitely wasn't le amour", Francis agreed.

"Lovino, honey it's not your fault. You were abused and we're all here for you know", Elizabetha smiled getting on her knees to wipe away some of Lovino's tears. Elizabetha always had that motherly side towards the Vargas twins acting almost as a guardian to them. A mother.

Feliciano couldn't help but break down and hold Lovino tightly "Feli, I'm okay", Lovino sighed. "Promise me Fratello you will be okay. That you'll be strong like you always have", Feliciano whispered. Lovino had never felt his brother so sad before. He was like, Antonio, cheerful and bubbly.

Lovino felt that he needed to be strong not just for himself to go on but for no one to go through the change he went through especially not, Feli. "I promise, fratellino", Lovino tried to smile to assure Feli.

Lovino tried standing only for the pain to shoot straight through his spine. His legs gave out, but Antonio managed to catch him. Lovino looked at Ludwig half glaring half communicating. Ludwig seemed to understand as he took Feli outside.

Once they left Lovino couldn't help but burst into tears. He was exactly what Brandon had said he was useless and just a nuisance. "I'm so dirty. I'm nothing but thrash. I don't think I can move one", Lovino put his hands his face.

His friends only watched a bit shocked. Lovino was definitely broken. His tough exterior had completely melted away. Antonio hugged Lovino anger enveloping him. Brandon had really messed up Lovino and he had no idea how he would be able to help him.

"Lovi, I promise to you he will pay for everything he's done. I don't care anymore if he's my brother. Any doubt I had is gone he must pay for hurting you. "I'm scared. What if he comes back to get revenge?" Lovino whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be here for you. No one and I mean no one will ever hurt you again", Antonio said determined.

"Antonio, I don't want to go through this alone", whispered shyly. Elizabetha held his hand and thought about a song she was fond of. She always loved to hear this song when Roderich had sung it to her when she thought no one cared for her. The only people that knew of this song were her friends and those she really cared about. She would sing it for Lovino who needed the most care and love he could get.

She smiled softly and began to hum. Lovino looked at her he knew that song and he listened intently. The other recognized the tune and knew what was coming next. Elizabetha finished her humming and opened her mouth. Keep holding on.

That song it meant so little back then, just a sign of friendship but now Lovino realized how much it meant. They were more than just friends. Friends wouldn't be around you during bad times especially if you were made fun of yet. Yet all of them stayed by his side when he thought he meant nothing. He felt loved after so many years of keeping people away.

He let tears fall freely listening to every word that came to elizabetha's mouth. A cheerful bright melody that could make anyone feel safe .

"You're not alone together we stand we'll be by your side you'll know I'll take your hand", Elizabetha sang giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes showing that she sincerely did care for him.

"When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place go you know I won't give in. No I won't give in", Alfred smiled giving Lovino thumbs up. After all Alfred loved that line. He was a hero after all.

The al kneeled in front of Lovino and sang in unison, "Keep. Holding. O-o-on." "'Cause you know we'll make it. We'll make it through", Antonio joined sliding to the other side of Lovino to hold his other hand.

"Just stay strong", Mathew sang Antonio finishing, "'Cause you know I'm here for you. Here for you."

"There's nothing you could say", Francis winked. "Nothing you could do", Gilbert sang apologetically. "There's no other way when it comes to the truth", Lovino finally joined smiling. Everyone lightened up and smiled widely seeing Lovino smile and they all sang together, "so keep holding on".

Lovino and Antonio finished off smiling, their forehead against each other, "'cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it throu-u-ugh".

Antonio smiled even more leaning in to kiss Lovino. It was long and tender and they didn't part at all. Everyone stood up quickly embarrassed as their kiss got hotter and Antonio began to move his hand up Lovino's side.

"Well they…uhh yeah who wants to go out for ice cream?" Gilbert laughed nervously. Everyone agreed immediately getting out of their way. "bye guys have fun we'll be on our way now", they all laughed in unison.

They were brushed off as what mattered at the moment was him and Antonio and nothing could compare to the support he had from the sexy Spaniard. He always managed to drive him crazy and he was always watching out for Lovino if he thought he was in danger.

"Antonio~", Lovino whispered.

"What it its mi Amor?" Antonio whispered lustfully.

"I want you to make love to me", Lovino whispered back with need.

Antonio smiled taking Lovino into his arms and going up the stairs. Antonio opened the door and softly dropped Lovino on to the bed. Lovino looked at Antonio's eyes and yet through all that lust Lovino saw in his eyes was a much more greater thing. I t was love and affection. Lovino knew Antonio really cared about him. He knew Antonio would be there to soothe his pain.

Antonio slowly slipped down his dress while Lovino slipped of the boots he wore. Antonio smiled slipping off his socks and kissing up his leg. "So beautiful", Antonio whispered. "Bastard", Lovino mumbled not meaning what he said. Antonio kissed Lovino's exposed shoulders and neck. He sucked on a sensitive part of Lovino's neck leaving little red marks behind.

Antonio had to let everyone know Lovino was his and he would kill anyone who touched him. Lovino moaned softly as Antonio moved down to his chest. "A-Antonio~", he called out in a pant. Antonio smirked noticing the little curl that swayed as Lovino shook his head.

He wondered what the curl possibly did and he gripped it. Lovino's eyes widened before he gave a long throaty moan "Ngh…Antoniooo~". His eyes had become half-lidded and his face was red and flushed. Antonio was pleased with his reaction and he groped the curl's length. "Ngh", Lovino moaned in gasps.

Antonio slipped down Lovino's panties and he received a beg "Por favore~ I _want_ you, no, _need _you Antonio". Antonio couldn't resist and he slipped out his member. He positioned himself at Lovino's entrance and slowly entered him. "Ahh", Lovino gasped a bit as he felt a slight pain. Antonio waited until Lovino adjusted.

"y-you can m-move", Lovino sighed.

Antonio slid out and pushed back in slow thrusts. He began to hasten the pace and Lovino moaned a bit as the pain was subsided by pleasure. "Ahh~ Antonio", Lovino moaned. Antonio switched angles and raised Lovino's hips hitting his sweet spot. "AHH~ Antonio~ ahi! Dio Mio! Harder~", Lovino screamed in ecstasy. Antonio went full speed as Lovino made twisted expression from so much pleasure.

Antonio leaned down to capture Lovino's lips in fiery kiss. He slipped his tongue inside as Lovino's moans were muffled by his mouth.

Lovino panted and thrashed a bit when he cried, "Ahh~ tonio…I'm gonna..Come!"Lovino came covering both of them in the sticky white substance. Antonio couldn't help but groan as Lovino's muscles tightened around his shaft.

He moaned out Lovino's name before he too came into Lovino. Antonio slid out laying next to Lovino. "TI amo~ tomato bastard. Thanks for being with me when I need you the most", Lovino whispered giving Antonio a chaste kiss. "Anything for you Lovi. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, always for you", Antonio smiled hugging Lovino against him. Lovino smiled before both of them nuzzled and fell asleep.

~~xXXx~~

"Oh my god! Kiku did you get that?", Elizabetha jumped excitedly but low enough so the couple in the bedroom didn't wake up. "Hai. I got everything on video. Ready for us to edit and show to the girls of the school", Kiku giggled. Gilbert chuckled "those two can really get it on. We should do that Birdie", Gilbert finished off smirking at Mathew's blushing face.

"Gil! We need to erase that Lovino will get mad", Mathew squeaked. "No are you crazy mon Cher. This is pure gold. Le amour~ on face book", Francis cooed. Alfred face palmed "I can't believe I just watched those two have sex. Now the hero wants some with Iggy. Let's go iggy!", Alfred winked

Arthur blushed and hit Alfred lightly with his elbow. "Shut it you, git".

"Ah those two were meant for each other", Elizabetha clapped causing Antonio to wake up. Antonio reached the door before anyone of them could run away. He smiled crossing his arms. "Look what ,tonio, found outside his door. An audience during his alone time with Lovi."

"Umm…heh heh we were just passing by actually", Elizabetha giggled nervously.

"I know you guys were there" Antonio began, "just make sure to tag me on facebook" he finished of winking.

"But of course!", Elizabetha said excitedly."Tomato Bastard?", they heard Lovino mutter. "Oh no! Lovi woke up run away!" Mathew squeaked. Everyone panicked and ran down the stairs and out.

"Sorry mi Amor, you can go back to sleep. I was just making sure to lock the door so no one would disturb us", Antonio chuckled.

Lovino sighed and fell back asleep, Antonio getting in as well.

Sorry short chapter this time. Antonio's revenge next chapter :D  
Crystal: well what can I say….I COULDN'T RESIST NOT WRITING A LEMON :3…sorry for those who don't like explicit.  
Lovino: I hate you, you know that  
Crystal: *whips out tomato* say that again? :)  
Lovino: *drools* I meant that you know I love you right? C:  
Antonio:*takes tomato from crystal and bites it* :D yum!  
Crystal: O3o  
Lovino: *stares shocked* O:  
Antonio: *walks up to Lovi and hands tomato*  
Lovino:*grumbles but eats it*  
Crystal: well problem solved. Uff Lovino would have killed me. :P


	9. Music Spree and sex

Sorry for the late update. My mom was taken to the hospital. I really don't feel comfortable saying more. Only I was really scared and I just didn't and couldn't stop crying. My mom is still in the hospital ,but she's okay now. Anyways she's safe and healthy. So now I apologize for this late update again, but my family is more important. Sorry…so yeah.  
Crystal: ;) hey everyone it's me crystal  
Lovino: they know who you are. Seriously you need to stop making me such a cry baby I want my tough  
exterior again.  
Crystal: so are you saying that you do have a tough exterior but on the inside there's a lovable happy and cough*horny*cough Italian C:  
Lovino: *blushes furiously* no…maybe  
Antonio: I have proof *shows video from the end of last chapter*  
Lovino: Antonio! WTF!  
Antonio: love you too Lovi~ anyways mi Hermosa Amiga crystal doesn't own Hetalia :D. On another note a special thanks to LovinaxAntonio for giving tips to help Crystal create this chapter :)  
Crystal: Thanks LovinaxAntonio . Time for Antonio's revenge :D chapter 9 here. Warning: Lovi has extreme personality changes. You'll see why ;D

Music spree and sex!

Lovino woke up and opened the drapes of Antonio's room. He felt complete and Antonio had helped through the whole Brandon situation. Now more than ever he had to show that he wasn't at all affected by Brandon. He knew he had to act as if nothing had happened.

More or so put back his tough exterior. Show no weakness of what he faced. He was determined to be strong since his friends had just given him full support. Lovino looked at the dress he had on just last night.

He looked at it with disdain before smiling. Antonio had done it on purpose. He had used love of his own to make Lovino forget about what happened and made Lovino remember the dress with the memory of making love with Antonio.

He got dressed and felt himself blushing. He didn't have clothes so he went on to wearing Antonio's clothing. He grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans but they fit him a bit lose to resemble normal jeans. He grabbed a random button up shirt that was red and had black squares with the sleeves pulled up. He placed on his vans the only thing he had managed to keep to himself.

He looked in the mirror. He didn't look bad at all quite stunning actually. Sure the clothes fit him big, but they looked a natural loose fit. He could just imagine how tight those pant and shirt would look on his sexy tomato bastard. He sighed though and sat on the bed watching the Spaniard sleep. They had a good forty five minutes before school started, but it was right around the block from Antonio's house.

It was Saturday, but it was a service day in which they had to serve the community. And shit like that.

Lovino looked out the window beginning to remember the day he had met Antonio. He heard a slight yawn and turned to see Antonio staring at him with a soft smile. "What are you thinking about, Amor?" Antonio asked. Lovino turned a soft smile on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something but sang it instead.(1) "Oh thinking about out younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free".

Antonio stood up smiling widely listening while he got dressed. "Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before and that's over. You keep me coming for more. 'Cause baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven", Lovino smiled giving the Spaniard a tender kiss.

"Let's go to school Lovi~ carino today I have a really busy day", Antonio smiled. Lovino agreed and they left arriving on the campus.

~~xXXx~~

"Yes, I assure you. I've broken him, I made him mine. I was his first before Antonio and he can't do a thing. Poor Lovi~ must be frightened. Now he knows he belongs to me and me only", Brandon chuckled along with Bella.

"I will finally have free way to Antonio", Bella smiled triumphantly. (2)"Can he see it. can he see . He has to discover me. What goes wrong when I am crying. What I want when I am smiling. Oh oh-o-oh" Bella sang smiling at Brandon who smirked. "can he feel it. Can he feel. That I'm not a little-", she stopped.

There smiles didn't last when they saw Antonio and Lovino go inside latched by the arms.

"I thought you said Lovino was done with", Bella hissed at Brandon. "I made sure of it. I'm going to follow them", Brandon whispered.

~~xXXx~~

"Let's skip school Lovi~. I think it would be better if we left", Antonio whispered knowing his brother took the bait. Lovino nodded and they hurried away to Antonio's house.

Lovino and Antonio walked up to the porch when Antonio turned around with a dark look. Lovino look bewildered until he turned around to see Brandon. He frowned trying not to show that he was scared out of his mind.

"Antonio, hermano querido you have what I have claimed", Brandon smirked walking closer to Antonio. "Yours? Don't make me laugh Lovino is MY boyfriend", Antonio growled.

"I think not. If you don't recall I claimed Lovi~ as my own. I took his innocence", Brandon chuckled darkly.

"Oh brother it seems you are slow. Did you ever think of the possibility that I and Lovi made love before that?" Antonio hissed just as darkly.

Brandon's smile faded replaced by rage and he lunged for Antonio. Antonio was way stronger and he held his brother by the neck. Antonio punched him hard in the face, Brandon falling on the floor.

Antonio grabbed Brandon by the collar whispering venomously "Listen and listen well, Lovino is MINE. Mine I tell you, and you and no one is going to touch him unless you really want to go through me. I couldn't give a flying fuck if you were my brother or not. I don't want you close to him".

He gave another punch to Brandon's face. Before letting his head fall back on the concrete floor. Brandon scurried up and ran furious.

Antonio turned around to see Lovino with wide eyes and shock evident. Antonio feared he might have scared the Italian with his possessive tone and was about to speak when Lovino interrupted him.

"A-Antonio, you might think I'm crazy but…I'm so horny right now", Lovino said forwardly. Antonio was shocked. Lovino immediately wrapped his arms around the Spaniard and kissed him with need. "Wow, Lovi~ how come?" Antonio asked still as confused.

(3) "I've been everywhere man looking for someone. Someone who can please me love me all night. I've been everywhere man looking for you babe, looking for you babe, searching for you babe," Lovino sang hotly in Antonio's ear.

" I don't know why but seeing you so… so possessive with jealousy and that dark look on your face was sexy ass fuck. It's quite a turn one when you're angry", Lovino muttered in Antonio's ear. Antonio grinned "I think I should act more this way". He gripped Lovino's hips who moaned softly.

"Let's take this upstairs shall we?" Lovino whispered hotly and seductively. "Don't mind if I do", Antonio smirked. Antonio carried Lovino and threw him on the bed both taking off their clothes desperately.

Antonio was over Lovino in seconds. He connected their lips in a heated kiss. "Antonio, god~! I love that angry side of you…Ngh~", Lovino moaned out as Antonio slipped his fingers inside Lovino. They kissed again Lovino holding to Antonio's neck, moaning in pleasure.

~~xXXx~~

In school lol 2 hours after Lovi and Antonio's sexy time :D

"They've probably finished having sex by now", Elizabetha sighed looking at her watch. Kiku gave a sad sigh "Hai. Sad we could not record that for our yaoi collection."

"Cheer up, losers you'll get another chance I mean lately they been getting it on quite a lot lately", Gilbert cackled.

As if magic the Japanese and Hungarian women smiled with glee sheering in unison, "You're right". Just then Antonio and Lovino entered the class. Lovino's hair was pretty messed up and part of his shirt and Antonio's was unbuttoned.

They managed to make in time when the bell rung. Elizabetha had a serious nosebleed while Kiku flashed dozens of pictures at the so obviously-we-had-some-hardcore-awesome-sex appearance they had.

"I see both of you got it on", Elizabetha giggled knowingly. Lovino blushed crimson and yelled indignantly, "What makes you say that?" Elizabetha rose and eyebrow in amusement and looked at Lovino's exposed chest.

Lovino looked down and blushed even more if it was possible and desperately buttoned up his shirt. Elizabetha took out a mirror to show Lovino his hair. Lovino gasped his hair totally screamed "hey I just had sex in the restroom". He shrugged sheepishly and began to fix his hair.

Everyone was snickering behind him and he turned around to see Antonio still looked love struck at him. "Bastard, you didn't button up your shirt", Lovino whispered making it look as if they had been in a hurry rather than having intercourse.

Antonio smiled and fixed his shirt. "Sometimes I hate you. You know that?", Lovino sighed.

"That's not what you say when I touch your mphff", Antonio was interrupted by Lovino's hands over his mouth. Lovino was blushing again and he hissed "Idiot, don't you dare say it". Antonio smirked at his discomfort and licked Lovino's palm.

Lovino gasped and took his hand of. He glared at the Spaniard who only had a cocky smirk at his lips. "Love you Lovi~", he whispered.

"Tomato bastard", Lovino growled.

"You are so a cute uke tsundere, Lovi~", Elizabetha giggled loudly.

"What the fuck is uke and a tsu-whatever?", Lovino asked confused.

Elizabetha giggled and for a moment she had a cat-like smile. She leaned in and whispered in Lovino's ear. Lovino went tomato red in seconds and he was mouth opened. Lovino looked down in complete embarrassment. "What is it, Elizabetha?", Antonio asked in curiosity.

"Well Antonio the uke is the one in the relationship who-",Elizabetha began Lovino trying to interrupt failing. "Bottoms during sex. As for tsundere, it's a very grumpy distant person who over time will get comfortable with their lover showing them a side they won't let anyone else see", Elizabetha giggled knowingly.

Antonio nodded agreeing and said "yeah, that's true Lovi~ bottoms and he gets turned on so easily". "Antonio WTF!", Lovino yelled putting his face in his hands. He was now completely embarrassed as he saw Kiku taking notes on what Antonio said about him.

"But it's true. You're so adorable especially when you make those twisted expressions when I grip your curl", Antonio cooed. Elizabetha and Kiku wrote that in big letters and stared at Lovino's curl with malice.

Francis had his pervert smile and also stared. "You BASTARD! Don't say such things in front of these perverts! Look how they look at me!", Lovino yelled indignantly. Feliciano had heard this and wanted to tease his brother a bit.

He slowly crept behind Lovino while he continued to yell at Antonio. Elizabetha nodded excitedly taking out her camera. Feliciano giggle before grabbing Lovino's curl. Lovino's eyes widened as he stopped in mid sentence, "Antonio you-". His eyes had become half lidded and he began to pant. He looked up to see Feliciano twisting the curl in his finger and smiling sweetly.

"F-Feliciano, damn it let g-go", Lovino gasped in between breaths. Feliciano brushed off his brothers more of pleas then commands and continued to twist the curl "F-Feliciano y-you are so..NGH!", Lovino but his lips trying to hold back the moans. His face twisted into many pleased expressions Francis trying to get near him.

Antonio of course took that as a signal to stop Feliciano. "Aww, but mon Cher Antonio you have to admit that his face was so delectable", Francis whined. "Si, Francis but esa cara es mia", Antonio chuckled. Lovino was still panting trying to control his emotions while Elizabetha and the others looked over the video with nosebleeds.

Lovino recovered relieved he hadn't gotten any sort of 'problem' down there and glared at Feliciano. He stood up and yelled at Feliciano, "for that I will never accept your relationship with the potato bastard"

Feliciano looked panicked and tackled Lovino in a deadly hug "BUT FRATELLOOOO! I'm so sorry! Please accept Luddy!" Feliciano cried. "Alright! Just get off me damn it!" Lovino yelled gasping for air. "yay!" Feliciano cheered skipping off.

"ahaha! The hero knows Lovino on the inside can't wait to get it on with Antonio after school", Alfred teased. "fuck you, hamburger bastard", Lovino yelled. "No thanks, but I'm sure Antonio would love to do that to you", Alfred laughed. Lovino blushed for the millionth time, Antonio idiotically agreeing.

"Aww Lovi~ is blushing", Mathew and Gilbert teased in unison. "I'm so lucky I'm not the one being teased", Arthur chuckled. "It's much more fun to tease ,Lovino, he says things that we use against him more often than you do", Francis chuckled once more.

"I hate you all", Lovino pouted puffing out his cheeks. Everyone including Antonio, Elizabetha, Gilbert, Francis, Mathew, and Alfred cheered in unison, "We love you too Lovi~"

Chapter 9 done~ :) 1)Heaven- by Do  
2)Secret combination- by Kalomoira Saranti  
3)Where have you been- by Rihanna


	10. Katy Perrygirls?

Crystal: Another chapter here. Well I really wanted to do a Katy Perry music spree. :D  
Lovino: Oh god don't tell me-  
Crystal: you guessed it Lovi you'll be singing Katy Perry along with Mathew, Feli, and Arthur :D  
Francis: Of course Mon Cher there will be cross dressing ;D ohohonhonhon~  
Antonio: Really?! I can't wait to see Lovi as a girl  
Lovino: I refuse :O  
Crystal: then I guess you'd like to be embarrassed like last chapter :)  
Lovino: give me the fucking wig :/  
Kiku: I'm gladly able to provide the technology Romano-san and the others voices more feminine.  
Crystal: Great :D

Katy Perry, girls?

Lovino walked down the hallways with his textbooks at hand. He had been avoiding Brandon as most as possible and whenever he did cross him he was always near Antonio. Brandon always looked at him mouthing that he would plan on taking him away ,but Antonio would end up starting a glaring contest until Brandon would eventually avert his gaze back to Lovino before leaving.

He closed his locker door sighing and his eyes widened seeing Brandon. Brandon had a smirk and he whispered "Where's your boyfriend now?". Brandon pushed Lovino against the locker taking advantage of Lovino's open mouth to kiss him deeply. Lovino reacted taking on courage and slapping Brandon across the face. "Bastard, never do that again", Lovino hissed

Brandon pulled Lovino into another kiss earning the same reaction from Lovino who walked away. Lovino wiped at his mouth feeling disgusted after having Brandon's tongue inside him. Before he could process his thoughts a hand covered his mouth and he was pulled into a room.

"He was about to begin cursing noticing when he noticed the presence of a beaming Feliciano and a blushing Arthur and Mathew. Lovino looked confused and he sighed irritated noticing Francis present along with Elizabetha and Kiku.

"So what's the point in bringing me here?" Lovino asked.

"Well today there is another program we are making celebrating pop culture and you four will be acting out songs from Katy Perry", Elizabetha clapped.

"Wow. I'm a guy and plus my voice isn't that feminine", Lovino blushed

"Oh but I think you at least owe Antonio appreciation for the show he gave you, Mon Ami", Francis smiled.

"Fine. Bastard but never again", Lovino hissed. Elizabetha clapped looking through a chest taking out three different bikinis.

"Wait! You aren't expecting me to wear that are you?!", Lovino asked shocked.

"Oh I do think so or else I'll take drastic measures", Elizabetha smiled darkly.

"Oh god", Lovino squeaked

~~xXXx~~

"I wonder where Lovi is?", Antonio sighed in his classroom as the teacher continued his rant on the importance of passing pre-calculus.

"Antonio, dude", Gilbert whispered.

"What's up?" Antonio whispered back

"Have you seen my birdie?"

"You mean gilbird or Mathew?"

"Matt of course"

"No, have you seen Lovi"

"No"

"Psst" the heard a whispered behind them. They saw Alfred who asked him "Have you guys seen Iggy?"

"No, dude we've been looking for them", Antonio called back

" , , and Mr. Jones would you like to share something with the class?", asked.

"No", they said in unison smiling sheepishly

~~xXXx~~

"I can't believe I'm wearing this", Lovino or now Lovina squeaked. Lovino was now a girl. He had on a two piece bikini that which by the way showed a lot of cleavage (fake boobs provided by Kiku), and to make it worse the bikini top was of the Spanish flag. It was tied back by two spaghetti straps around his neck. (Ugh I'm just going to refer to them as "she's").The second piece, had ribbons on each side and was red. Of course since Lovina naturally had a thin female like body, the bikini was actually snug and nicely fit. Lovino felt uncomfortable and she had ankle bracelets with small tomato charms on them.

Of course Francis made sure his manhood was nowhere in sight. Lovina looked in the mirror and looked at his now girl face. She had a bit of red eye shadow combined with black mascara and eye liner. Her face had a bit of blush and her lips were glossed in red. On her head she had a wig that matched her own hair color in a pony tail. Her bangs were a bit longer just above her left eye.

She was glad she was bare foot she wouldn't agree on wearing heels.

"Well I don't look bad ,but still. You guys don't look bad either Mat- I mean Madeline and ar-Alice", Lovino smirked looking at and embarrassed Arthur and Mathew. Feli looked exactly like Lovi only her bikini was of the German flag and the bottom piece was black. Her wig was like Lovi's only with the bangs to the right and it was more of red-orange than brown.

Now Mathew or now Madeline had a bikini of the Prussian flag Elizabetha had managed to make. The bikini top had 1 black strip followed by a white and another black stripe. In the white one was a black bird. The bottom piece was black. She had a wig, blonde like her hair that was curly and reached mid-way down her back. Her bangs were wavy and to her right side. She had a light gray eye shadow and black mascara and she had contacts instead of her glasses. Her lips were glossed in pink and she held kumajiro against her in embarrassment.

Arthur or now Alice wasn't feeling any more comfortable. She had an American flag bikini with the bottom piece in blue. She had a blonde wig that reached her shoulders and was straight. She had a light blue eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. He frowned and huffed crossing his arms.

"Wonderful", Elizabetha smiled taking pictures. "Now for the final detail", Kiku said taking out 4 little pills. He gave one to each of them and they took it without asking. "This will make your voices sound feminine for 24 hours now since you didn't even wait for me to instruct you on how to drink them", Kiku smirked.

"What?!", Lovina shrieked already seeing the change in her voice.

"Now is not the time its show time, we all know all of you have secretly sung these songs no need for practice. After the song others will go in time for you to change for the next song. We already explained the steps while you all changed so be ready", Elizabetha explained.

They nodded defeated and got into the stage. "Lovina you will be the lead singer", Francis smiled knowingly. Lovino frowned but nodded.

~~xXXx~

"All students report to the auditorium for the pop culture program", the announcer went off.

Everyone went in the auditorium with Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, and even Ludwig who had also lost track of Feliciano. They sat in the chairs in the front called by some friends.

"Hey they say four new chicks volunteered for the program today", Edward told Gilbert. "Really?", Gilbert asked. "Yeah they are going to be in bikinis the only time they will make an exception in the clothing", another kid known as john butted in. "well this might be interesting", Gilbert sighed slumping in his chair.

Elizabetha went up the stage and said in her usually cheerful voice "Welcome! Today we celebrate pop cultures and its importance in our lives. As our first song will be our volunteers from umm...Heta Higschool. These four young girls will be performing 2 songs in during the program of the famous Katy Perry. Now let's begin the chow with the song California Girls", Elizabetha clapped and got off the stage. Everyone clapped when the song began and immediately silenced. The curtains opened and everyone gasped.

As you know with hot girls in Bikinis comes the guys whistling. Antonio stared dumb founded at Lovina. Gilbert was drooling at Madeline. Alfred had wide bright eyes staring at Alice while Ludwig blushed while he stared at Feliciana.

Snoop dog's part had ended and the girls began to move their hips from side to side their hands moving to the sides as well. Lovina waited for her part and began to sing.

"I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet, and wild", Lovina emphasized that part like Francis had instructed by sliding her hands slowly down her sides. "There must be something in the water", Lovina continued noticing how much she did sound like Katy.

"Sipping' Gin and juice laying underneath the palm trees", Alice sang moving her hands above her head.

"Boys break their neck tryin-a creep a little sneak peek", Feliciana sang giggling a bit and winking at the guys or more so Ludwig. Ludwig blushed but he knew he couldn't like her. He loved Feliciano.

"You can travel the wo-orld but nothing comes close to the golden coast", Madeline sang pointing at Gilbert who in turn blushed.

"Once you party with us you'll be falling in love oh ohoh oh ohohoh", Lovina sang winking at Antonio. Antonio looked away embarrassed and then all three sang in unison. "California girls were unforgettable. Daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle oh ohohoh ohohoho" the fanned their faces with their hands to act as if it were hot but they did it in a sexual way.

"California… California girls", they finished crossing their arms and leaning against each other. The curtains closed. Everyone burst into claps and whistling from the boys. Lovina ran into the dressing room in laughter.

"Oh my god! Did you see their face. They were literally drooling", Lovina giggled.

"I've never thought I would get to see that wanker's face like that", Alice agreed.

"Anyways let's change into those top and shorts", Madeline smiled

Lovina now wore a red spaghetti strap top. With the yellow as the color of her booty shorts (lol) and a pair of red pumps. Her wig was replaced with a wavy one with a yellow head band "Oh shit how am I suppose to dance in these", Lovina cursed.

"They are just for the first seconds and then we'll throw them to the side", Madeline said coming out with a top and shirt like lovina only her top was white and her pumps and shorts were black. Alice came out with the same outfit as did Feliciana.

Alice's shirt was a blue top and red shorts with blue pumps. "I still hate the fact that I have a womanly body", Alice sighed.

Feliciana had a black top, her shorts were red and her pump were yellow. "I think we're up the girl that sang womanizer just finished", Feliciano beamed.

"Show time", Lovina sighed,

They got back on stage back on stage. They were going to do something crazy during the song, but after all the guys had done more for them. The curtains opened the strumming of the guitar sounding softly. Again their boyfriends stared dumb founded at them and Lovina again began the song sweetly.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong", she shrugged putting a finger at her lips. The girls took that as the signal to throw their shoes to the side.

Lovina blushed at the next line knowing well it fit her, "I know you get me so I let my walls come down… do-o-wn".

"Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine. Vale-e-ntine", Alice sang.

They began to walk down the stage steps singing in unison as they reached their boyfriends with smirks. "Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets just love". Lovino leaned closely to Antonio.

"We can dance until we died". Feliciano giggled getting Ludwig flustered by her closeness

"You and I". Madeline smiled at Gilbert.

"We'll be young forever". Alice smirked passing her finger down Alfred's neck.

They backed away to stand in front of the flustered boys and pointed at them singing.

"You. Make. Me. feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me just one touch. Now baby I believe. This. Is. Real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back", they sang leaning in to take their boyfriends into a kiss.

The other guys felt jealousy while Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, And Ludwig were shocked. "I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jean you're a teenage dream tonight. We a teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. We a teenage dream tonight. ",Lovina sang lowly in Antonio's ear.

The girls backed off and finished the song, "we a teenage dream. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight.

Everyone broke into applause as the 'girls' ran back into the room panting. Elizabetha clapped "wonderful ,wonderful!"

"Oh god I can't believe we did that", Lovina smiled blushing. "It was quite enjoyable", Alice smirked. Francis came in with a huge grin, "Oi, my beautiful Mademoiselles my friends want to meet you".

Lovina gasped he seriously did not expect to ever let Antonio know he had gotten dressed as a female. Fucking French bastard.

Antonio entered with his usual smile along with Gilbert, Alfred, and Ludwig. "I thought you said my Lovi~ and the others were here", Antonio asked bewildered to only find the 'girls'.

"But they are right in front of you", Francis smirked. The guys stared shocked and Antonio said hesitantly "Lovi?".

Lovina blushed and mumbled a quick "who else bastard?"

Antonio smiled brightly before crushing lovina into a crushing hug. "I can't believe it you're so fucking sexy", Antonio whispered causing Lovina to squirm.

"That means…Iggy~", Alfred smiled deviously at Alice. Alice blushed as Alfred pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Gilbert was dumb founded "Birdie is that really you?"Mathew nodded embarrassed until Gilbert hugged her and whispered hotly in her ear, "I loved the bikini maybe you should keep it for something other than singing, birdie".

"Gil~!", Madeline squealed. Ludwig was nowhere to be seen nor was Feliciana. "Anyways how come their voices sound like girls?", Antonio asked noticing that lovina's curses sounded really more like shrieks than commands.

"Bastard let go…I just did that because I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me and I hope you enjoyed the show because this will never happen again", Lovina smirked seeing the pout on Antonio's face.

"Anyways gir-gu- I don't even know what to call you. uff just put on the last outfit already. You're almost up.", Elizabetha hurried.

Lovina sighed and got into the bathroom with Madeline and Alice. When they came out they left yet again their boyfriends mouth open. Lovina wore a fancy red dress tight from the waist up with the skirt flowing freely. The dress was just a bit below her thighs and she had red flats. She had replaced her wig for another one that was in a pony tail with curls and had red flower to keep it together. Alice was in the same outfit only hers was blue and Madeline's as well.

"This is the finale just for Brandon", lovina smirked.

"What are you going to do Lovi?"Antonio asked.

"Giving Brandon public embarrassment", Lovina smiled deviously.  
Until next time :D… the songs belong to Katy Perry :)


	11. Ur so gay

I'm on role :)  
Crystal: yet another chapter up  
Lovino: I can't wait to embarrass your brother, Antonio :)  
Antonio: mean you can't do it here in the story is the only place acceptable my brother doesn't like being mean  
Lovino: he should have thought that before agreeing to be the bad guy *huffs*  
Crystal: IT DOESN'T MATTER! LOL the Rock says that or so I've heard in this video :P  
Lovino: *a bit startled by the random outburst* damn it! You scared the shit out of me!  
Crystal: IM SORRY LOVI! *runs away to hide behind Antonio*  
Antonio: hay caramba…hahaha crystal does not own Hetalia :)

Ur so Gay

Lovina couldn't stop the smirk from leaving her lips and she went with Madeline and Alice onto the stage. There was a stool and a blue electric guitar. Lovino placed herself and got the guitar. She was so glad she was a really good guitar player.

Now all that was left was to see Brandon's horrified face.

They heard Elizabetha from outside the curtains announce them."Okay special song up next that the lead singer asked to perform. So give it up for our three girls", Elizabetha cheered. Everyone clapped and the curtains slowly opened Lovino beginning to play the guitar. There was some whistling that Madeline and Alice were playing with the song.

Lovina smiled and said "this song goes to Brandon Carriedo". Brandon winked at her and perked up to the idea of a hot girl dedicating a song to him. Lovina tried hard not to shudder and winked back.

She looked at the girls before opening her mouth. Everyone waited for love lyrics only to be found with hating ones. "I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf while jacking off listening to Mozart. You bitch and moan about LA wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway." Lovina looked to see the boys snickering and staring at Brandon.

"You don't eat meat and drive electrical cars. You're so indie rock it's almost an art. You need spf 45 just to stay alive", Lovina stood up and threw the guitar to the side along with the stall as boy in the background continued to play the song.

"You're so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like, no you don't even like. No you don't even like boys", Lovina and the girls placed their hand on their red lipstick lips and acted shock moving their hips to the song. "You're so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like, no you don't even like. No you don't even like boys", she sang placing her hands on her hips.

"You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal. You're so skinny you should really super size the deal. Secretly you're so amused and nobody understands you", Lovina and the girls shrugged and shook their heads.

"I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head. I'm so angry cause you rather MySpace instead. I can't believe I fell in love with someone who wears more makeup than… You're so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like, no you don't even like. No you don't even liiiikeeee…penis", Lovina finished off sounding distressed and disappointed.

Everyone burst into laughter pointing at Brando who looks like he could murder someone. "I hope you liked the song", lovina smiled sweetly and walked off with the other two giggling girls.

Antonio met her up laughing and he picked up Lovino and swung her around in the air. She was so happy to have embarrassed Brandon that she laughed heartedly while she was carried in the air by Antonio.

"Hay that was fabuloso", Antonio chuckled. Antonio leaned in and kissed her earning gasps from a few girls who looked angry. "What about Lovi?!" Alondra demanded. "Look can you all keep a secret?", Antonio asked smiling. "Not if it means to hide that you're cheating on Lovino",another girl Mariana huffed.

"Not at all. The secret is that this is Lovino", Antonio smiled. The girls gasped and Lovino raised the wig a bit to reveal himself. The girls squealed "omg! Lovino you look exactly like a girl. Oh if the guys knew that they were hitting on you they would be so embarrassed. Wow Lovi! You are so beautiful", Alondra clapped.

"Thanks, but you beautiful ladies can keep a secret", Lovina winked. The girls giggled nodding. Antonio was found by Gilbert and Madeline who looked a bit nervous. "Madeline, you okay?" Lovina asked.

"Umm well I-I'm not sure how you're going to take this LOVINA, but it seems that the pills Kiku gave us have a greater effect and side effects include being actual girls for two days counting today and tomorrow. Since we took too much of the pill we'll have to stay like this for two days", Madeline said hesitantly.

"What?! I don't want to be stuck like this", Lovina shrieked in no way like a man. "I'm sorry. I mean at least it's me, Alice and you. The teachers have been informed as well so they know to call our names in the attendance as our female names", Madeline explained trying to come down the fierce Italian.

Little did they know is Brandon was listening to everything a playful smirk at his lips.

"Now it seems I get to have my beautiful Lovi~ easier than before in the state 'she's' in. I'll make sure she gets extra the punishment for the embarrassment she made me go through", Brandon laughed.

"Bloody frog, these are real now. You better damn gives us some clothes to wear tomorrow", Alice yelled a Francis while pointing at her boobs that were once fake.

"Oi Alice don't get so angry Mon Cher. Moi will certainly provide you clothes I picked out while you ladies were performing", Francis smirked taking three identical outfits of different color.

They consisted of a strapless shirt with and kaki short shorts that looked like they reached only half way down their thighs and a pair of flats. Lovina looked in disdain. Did Francis really want to make them look like sluts? Oh wait. Of course he did. After all he was a pervert.

"You're such a pervert, French bastard, but these will do", Lovina sighed yanking the clothes out the French's grasp.

"hey, so I'll be right back, Lovi, you and the girls can go on we'll catch up at the entrance I just have to get something real quick", Antonio smiled giving Lovina a quick peck and running off with the other 3 idiots.

Lovina, Madeline, and Alice sighed. They had gone through a lot only to find out they were going to stay like girls another day. They walked the side of the cafeteria reaching the hall when lovina was pushed back against the wall by none other than Brandon. "Let go bastard", Lovina yelled. She still had her manly strength and thoughts of a man which she was glad of.

Madeline and Alice had been grabbed by two of Brandon's friends and the third had Kiku. "Did you get them?" Brandon asked the guy behind looking at Lovina with a smile. "Yeah of course", the teen said throwing the bottle of pills towards Brandon. Lovina gasped those were the pills Kiku had used to get their voices to change. They had turned into real girls. What if Brandon tried to keep them girls a longer time?

Brandon smiled and took out a pill placing it at Lovina's lips. "Why are you doing this you don't even know me?" Lovina said acting as if he was a complete stranger. "I heard everything you don't have to act in front of me Lovi", Brandon chuckled.

Lovina closed her lips tightly so the pill couldn't be force into her. Brandon pinched her nose and she was forced to breath. He shoved the pill and covered her mouth as she tried to spit it out. Lovina ended up swallowing it feeling really strange. Brandon turned to see that Madeline and Alice had also been forced to swallow the pills and they had begun to weep in fear.

"Kiku, what's going on?" Lovina asked holding back her tears.

"He doesn't need to explain that I had read the instructions of course. Two pills means a full on women hormones. Since of course these pills are for guys you no longer think like one or act like one. You are in full transformation for three more days. One pill just a sexy girl with a guy's mind and thoughts. Now that you three are full girls it only means you'll be feeling everything women does. One of them being fear when being cornered. They are very emotional and it gives me a chance to have my way with you." Brandon whispered with a chuckle.

Lovina couldn't hold it and let the tears slip don't her cheeks, "No please don't touch me."

"No, it would be rather quickly. I think I'd like to do other things before hand", Brandon smirked letting her go. He left with his companions leaving the girls to weep. Kiku neared them whispering "I am very sorry. You just have to last these three next days. You have to avoid them before they take advantage of your emotions", Kiku explained.

"It's alright, Kiku", Lovina smiled through her tears. Right from there Kiku could see the dramatic changes. Lovina wasn't someone to forgive such severe situations.

The girls wiped their tears and Alice frowned a bit, "do I look fat in this dress?"

"Not at all", Madeline giggled. 'Mood swings' Kiku thought.

Antonio came back and Lovino ran to him in tears again. "Lovi~, what's wrong?"Antonio asked.

"Your damn brother gave us another fucking pill. Now were acting completely like girls and will stay like this for another3 days", she sobbed.

Antonio looked at Kiku who looked down. "Shh querida, its okay I still love you and we'll go through this until the end", Antonio cooed rubbing her back. She looked up with big watery eyes. "Promise?" she said in the most adorable way. Antonio couldn't help it and he hugged her screaming "adorable, of course I promise Lovi~".

Lovina scowled "well it seems I managed to spit some out so I'll have random mood swings. Now get of tomato bastard".

Lovina decide to change into the outfit she had worn for "teenage dream" and left back to Antonio.

Lovina walked next to Antonio when someone came up and touched her ass. She turned around to see a guy with black hair that was dyed Blonde from the ends. He wore some blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. "Hey sexy. How about you and me go get something to eat?" The teen smirked licking his lips.

"You're an idiot to even think of the possibility that I could even consider your offer first of all. Second of all why the hell would you touch my ass? Third I'm not sure if you notice that this is my boyfriend", Lovina growled.

The boy just continued smirking, "But he's gay you can't lie to me"

"He's not gay watch", Lovina smiled before taking Antonio into a deep kiss.

Antonio was dumbfounded and dazed as lovina parted with a line of saliva connecting their lips. Oh god something was really wrong. Lovina was becoming really daring as well. Lovina would never publicly kiss him like that.

Lovina sighed and pulled Antonio along with her, leaving the other boy looking at Antonio with envy. Lovina froze in place Lovino coming taking over for a bit of seconds. Her face showed complete horror and shock. She stared at Antonio.

Antonio looked at her. She was having mood swing lately. Anything could happen from the overdose of pills she was forced to drink by Brandon. She only managed to gasp out and tell Antonio "I did not just kiss you like that?!"

Antonio only gulped. These few days were going to be stressing.


	12. Crazy genderbending!

Sorry for the extremely late update. Things just happen. That is all I can say. i guess mourning time is over and i can't just keep being sad any longer  
So yeah a lot of stuff happened last chapter  
Crystal: well if you didn't already notice there is gender bent. I hadn't planned it out I just write the idea that comes to my mind  
Antonio: *hugging Lovina tightly* Hay querida you're so adorable in this state  
Lovina: *squirming* just because I'm a girl right now, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass  
tomato bastard  
Antonio: adorable threats ^.^ 3  
Crystal: warning/spoiler and disclaimer time! So I'm going to gender bent two of the semes of course not our lovely Spaniard but Alfred and Gilbert :/. Sorry random idea I just got now. I do not own Hetalia :( sadly.

Antonio sighed and pulled Lovina along. "Antonio. I love you. You know that right", Lovina said as she walked. Antonio stopped and turned around to stare at his girlfriend. "Lovi, I-", Antonio paused at a loss of words at such abrupt confession. Lovina stared at him with a serious expression her eyes never seeming to look away from his.

"No, really I do. I feel that I haven't said enough like you do to me, and it makes me feel guilty", Lovina sighed

"Uh Lovi~ its okay that's just the way you are. It doesn't matter if you don't say it in public. I know you do when you say it during our intimacy", Antonio teased trying to bring back a normal atmosphere.

Of course it worked for Lovina went tomato red and mumbled and embarrassed "Bastard", at Antonio.

Antonio chuckled continuing to lead Lovina to the parking lot.

~~xXXx~~

"Igyy! Calm down babe", Alfred cried seeing how broken down his now full girlfriend was. She sobbed hitting his chest. "You bloody wanker, I'm a girl and your pet names don't make it any better", she sobbed.

Alfred continued to lead her to the parking lot as they were suppose to meet Antonio and Gilbert with Lovina and Madeline ,his sister.

Alice took her glasses of and wiped them from the fog that had been created by tears.

"Calm down babe, it's okay", Alfred soothed rubbing her back slowly ceasing her tears. "Al, how come my face is wet?", Alice frowned.

"Umm..You were crying literally 4 seconds ago", Alfred said shocked. Alice 's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Apparently her 'Arthur side' would jump in.

"Bloody hell female hormones", she mumbled in distaste, a small pout plastered in her expression.

"Aww, Iggy, you're so adorable like that", Alfred cooed hugging the girl

Alice blushed and tried to push the foolish American away.

"Bloody git, get off me!", she yelled. As a boy, Arthur's strength to Alfred's was nothing and now as a girl it's as if she was putty. Of course she couldn't even budge him slightly away, not that she had ever been able to.

Alfred always did have abnormal strength. It took at least three or more boys to hold him down. Antonio and Gilbert were the only ones to rival it on a one on one match.

Alfred suddenly scooped up Alice and carried her bridal style. Apparently Alice was an open book that Alfred was not too stupid to read.

"L-Let me g-go! You're going to drop me git!", Alice screamed holding tightly around a chuckling Alfred's neck.

"Ahahaha the hero won't drop you, Iggy"

"I don't trust you, idiot", Alice glared.

In fact, Alice was the only book Alfred could ever figure out and after that in Alice's eyes he was a complete idiot, but either way she still loved him. They were about to reach the parking lot when Alfred was pushed.

Alice was about to fall and Alfred made sure to land on his back with Alice on top of him. He slightly grunted and Alice helped him up before being pulled . Alfred glared to see five teen boys surrounding him.

Two held each of his arms to reveal Brandon walking up to him with a smirk as he held Alice's wrist.

Alice winced as the grip on her wrist tightened. Alfred seemed to build up rage and he began to thrash violently.

"Let her go", Alfred spat

"Oh I will ,but I want to take all of Antonio's possible allies out beforehand so I can take what is mine", Brandon smiled pulling Alice closer and then holding her by the waist.

Another teen soon came up next to Brandon with a bottle of what seemed like Japanese pills. Alice gasped as the boy handed the bottle to Brandon.

Brandon smirked and threw Alice into the teen. The teen smirked at her holding both of her wrists. Brandon got near Alfred and took one pill out.

The other teens took it as a sign to hold Alfred down a bit more roughly to keep in him place. Brandon pinched Alfred's nose but he refused to open his mouth.

Brandon seeing he had no other choice, kicked Alfred in the gut causing him to open his mouth for the pill to be shoved in. Brandon then clamped his hand over Alfred's mouth until he swallowed it.

The boys holding him let him go backing away. Alfred stood up in rage and began to walk towards Brandon but he froze. He fell to his knees and incredibly strange feeling over coming him.

He suddenly began to become thinner and thinner. His face became smaller and his skin lighter and more soft looking. His eyes got bigger and eyelashes became thicker and longer. His hair began to grow longer and up to his shoulder in waves or curls at most.

His chest grew larger or you could say he now had large breasts, maybe even a size c. His mouth was smaller and slightly thick with a nice shade of pink. His glasses had fallen of and his man hood was gone.

He was a girl now. She wanted to freak out and she only stared in shock at Brandon who whistled.

"Damn, you're fucking hot. Who knew that the uglier boy the better girl they make. Lovino of course is the exception I'd tap her any day male or female. Come on boys. We have one more to go", Brandon smirked walking away.

Alice threw herself beside Alfred who was still in shock looking at her form. She looked at her hands and touched her face. She gasped seeing she could see without her glasses.

"A-Al?", Alice whispered hesitantly.

"Oh my god", Alfred whispered and then gasped once more. Her voice was completely feminine even more so than Alice and even Madeline's , who as a boy had a womanly voice.

"You have to pull yourself together Al we have to warn ,Gilbert. I know he's the only other than you who is close to you. Francis and Ludwig are out of the question since the frog hadn't met Brandon and Ludwig isn't really close to Antonio", Alice explained.

Yet Alfred only stared ahead still out of it. Alice sighed and made Alfred look at her, "Look Al it doesn't matter how you look, remember!? You're still a hero or heroine for that matter and no matter what I love you, but right now you need to act heroic and save Lovina before she gets kidnapped and hurt again!"Alice screamed Alfred's eyes wide.

Alice leaned down and kissed Alfred and backed away. Alfred looked down and then smiled the shine of determination of her eyes returning she stood up. The good thing was the pills had made her clothes fit. For some reason they still had a drastic change.

Her green shirt now exposed her bare stomach, and her breasts showed cleavage. Her blue jeans had become a jean skirt that a bit below her thighs. She had brown heeled boots up to her knees. Of course the bomber jacket wasn't missing and it was smaller of course ,but still a bit loose.

For some odd reason she had black fingerless gloves that weren't long, only up to her wrists. "If I were still a boy I 'd say you were extremely tempting", Alice smirked.

Alfred rolled her eyes smiling. "Anyways you need a name", Alice thought as they began to run through the hallway. Alfred still slightly would wobble from the boots. "Like what iggy?", Alfred asked. "Allison sounds fine", Alice smiled.

"That works but remember, iggy I'm trying to be a hero here and were delaying", Allison said quickening her pace.

"It's heroine", Alice laughed. "I'm not a drug silly", Allison chuckled. Alice stopped laughing and glared in disbelief at Allison. Yep, even as girl she was not smarter.

~~xXXx~~

"Oh Maddy, I can't wait to be alone with you", Gilbert chuckled. Madeline blushed furiously and slapped Gilbert's arm lightly.

"Gil! Don't say such embarrassing things", She squeaked.

"Oh come on ,Birdie, you know you want me", Gilbert whispered in her ear.

"S-Stop Gil!", Madeline giggled as Gilbert suddenly began to tickle her.

Gilbert chuckled as Madeline began to have tears from the laughter. Kumajiro had been placed on the floor to look at them bewildered. Gilbert suddenly stopped feeling gazes on them. He heard a chirping noise to see Gilbird fall on his arm.

Gilbert tried to act as if he hadn't noticed Gilbird"s hurt wing or the fact that from the corner of his eyes he had seen a boy with a mop of black hair. Madeline looked at him and felt the tension right way and whispered, "Who is it?"

Gilbert just stood and smiled "just keep going on as if we haven't noticed anything". Gilbert kissed Madeline and he felt the presence of someone getting closer. He suddenly pushed Madeline against the lockers softly before raising his foot to kick a teen in the face.

The same ones that had grabbed Alfred surrounded him only he had had time to react unlike Alfred. He turned to punch one of them who fell. One threw a punch at him and he went down causing the punch to land on the other teen.

On the ground, Gilbert moved his foot to the side tripping the one that was still standing to fall. He smirked and when he turned around he saw Madeline being held by Brandon a knife to her throat.

"Let her go", Gilbert growled inching closer. Brandon pressed the knife a bit more to Madeline's neck causing Gilbert to stop. Without any time to react Gilbert was suddenly pushed down on his knees. Brandon let Madeline collapse on the floor.

He inched closer to Gilbert a pill at hand. Gilbert only glared at him. Brandon smirked leaning to pinch Gilbert's nose.

~~xXXx~~

"Where the fuck are they? We agreed to go to that frog's house to get the clothes for the next three days", Lovina huffed.

"That is weird maybe we should-"Antonio was interrupted as they heard a yell.

"Antonio! Lovina!"

"It's Alice", Lovina said worried.

They saw Alice arrive with a blonde girl with worried expressions. "Hey has Gilbert arrived with Madeline", Alice said worried.

"No, why? And who is this?", Lovina asked pointing at Allison.

"Umm..Well you're going to think I'm losing my mind but this git is ….Alfred", Alice said hesitantly.

Antonio and Lovina's eyes widened and both yelled in unison, "Alfred?!"

"Yeah, yeah, but right now that's what's the least of our problems. Brandon was the one that did this to me and they are after Gilbert. We have to save him. They are doing this so it will be easier to get Lovina. Oh and by the way for now I'm Allison", Allison interrupted.

Antonio nodded and they ran into the school once more. They heard talking and they stopped.

"Hmm…you're not bad either. Maybe even close as good as Alfred ended up looking", Brandon chuckled. Allison clenched her fist but Alice shook her head as to stop her from exposing herself.

"Anyways bye, bye, precious", Brandon said before his footsteps as well as other multiple ones were heard walking away. "Shit, we were too late", Antonio whispered. They walked out and they gasped still unheard.

There stood Gilbert as a girl. She had blue shorts that were just at her thighs and long white boots that reached up to her knees and were tied with laces all the way up.

Her hair was straight, white, and long reaching just below her hips. She seemed to be wearing a blue pirate's jacket , red gloves, a white shirt and a frilly white scarf. She had a scar on her left cheek.

At the moment she was looking down Madeline whispering to her. "G-Gil?", Antonio spoke up. Gilbert looked up and Antonio noticed her eyes were slightly different red at the top blue at the bottom.

"Fuck!" Gilbert stood up her voice now feminine.

Antonio noticed Brandon assumptions were true. Gilbert had become very beautiful and her eyes and hair were now even more captivating. Gilbert unconsciously flipped her hair and froze noticing the evident change in behavior.

She crossed her arms staring at her red gloves avoiding any gazes. Suddenly she fisted her hand, giving a cry of anger and fury, and slammed it into the locker to the side leaving a huge dent.

Gilbert blinked slightly and then smirked "I still have my strength". Allison lighted up and came next to Gilbert who stared at her. "Alfred…call me Allison for now", she said knowing what she was going to ask.

"Well then you can call me Maria for now", Gilbert chuckled. Allison smiled before punching the lockers making a hole.

"Wicked awesome dude, I still have my strength", Allison giggled. Maria gapped at Allison "I still wonder where the hell all your strength comes from, and awesome is my word bitch". Allison only shrugged and talked back, "Fuck that it's a free country. I can use any damn word I please."

"Umm guys?" Madeline interrupted.

"Oh, you think you're all that. I look sexier than you", Maria began to argue.

Allison gasped indignantly and countered back with a grin, "Oh hell no! I'm sexier and my breasts are larger".

Maria looked at her breasts that were a bit smaller than Allison's and jumped on Allison, starting a fight.

"Ahh! Albino bitch get off!"Allison screamed pulling on Maria's hair.

"You asked for it whore", Maria grunted as she was flipped and slapped.

Madeline couldn't take it anymore and she fisted her fist and yelled at the top of her lungs "GUYS!?"

Maria and Allison froze; Maria had somehow managed to straddle Allison. Allison still had a grip on Maria's hair but she looked as confused as the rest. Everyone was quite shocked at the usually quiet Canadian's outburst.

"What is it Madds?" Antonio asked.

"Where's Lovina?" Madeline asked worriedly.

Their heads whipped around to find an empty spot where Lovina should have been with them. Everyone stayed quiet in exception of Maria who everyone knew never kept her mouth shut.

"Well fuck"

Crystal: well there you go. If it sucks please tell me….in a nice way. Sorry if you didn't like the idea of gender bent. Sorry no song in this chapter.  
Antonio and Lovina: Zzz *snoring lightly while holding on to each other*(^.^)(-_-)  
Crystal: *whispers* adorable… but yeah…sleep sounds like a great idea at 3 in the morning *yawns*. Until next time (=.=)


	13. Lights, secret combination, and ninna

Crystal: ciao~ I'm back once more  
Lovina: Per favore, turn me back into a man *tinkling eye expression*  
Crystal: Misaki from Maid-sama can do it better *smirks*  
Lovina: Oh hell no!  
Antonio: calmate Lovi…you know you're the cutest :D *hugs*  
Antonio and Lovina: (^.^)(-_-)  
Crystal: I knew that would happen so I said that. Misaki I love you to, but, Lovino is irresistible **whispers**. So I had gone to see taken 2 and I remembered taken 1 and what the bad guys does with the good guy's daughter. I kind of got inspired to write the Brandon doing something similar. -_-

Songs are note owned by me: Ninna Nanna by Mariangela, Secret Combination by Kalomoira Saranti and lights by Ellie Goulding

Lights, secret combination, and ninna nanna

In the previous chapter…

"Where's Lovina?" Madeline asked worriedly.

Their heads whipped around to find an empty spot where Lovina should have been with them. Everyone stayed quiet in exception of Maria who everyone knew never kept her mouth shut.

"Well fuck"

~~xXXx~~

Lovina thrashed as she was taken into yet another dark room similar to the one Brandon had taken her the first time. They sat her in a chair and tied her arms with rope doing the same to her feet and tying one leg to a leg of the chair.

"Damn it bastard!"Lovina yelled.

"I think it would be wise for you to shut up, Lovina", Brandon said coming out from the dark.

"B-Bastard, just let me go please", Lovina pleaded once again her hormones being responsible for the mood change. Brandon was pleased with her reaction and wanted to see more of it.

He leaned closer to Lovina and past a finger up from just above her breast teasingly and up to her chin. Lovina looked at the verge of tears. Brandon smirked he was going to have so much fun with playing with Lovina's emotions.

Even so he had to get his revenge for the way she had embarrassed him in front of the whole school. It was going to involve humiliation and maybe even…physical pain. He ordered his men to untie her and pulled her up harshly.

He pulled her into another room and showed her a two piece bikini that looked like it only covered her private parts and exposed everything else. It was a gold bikini . The top only seemed like it covered only a small part of her breasts and the bottom would only covered her front but was string like from the back. Lovina looked at him knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

"No", she whispered letting tears slip down her cheeks. "I wasn't going to ask you either. It's more of a command", Brandon snapped.

Lovino slipped into her mind and she yelled, "Bastard, you're crazy if you think I'm going to wear something that degrading".

Brandon smiled and chuckled, "either you or….Feli". Brandon snapped and into the light came a teen holding onto Feli. Feli was crying and tried to even cry out. Her cries though were muffled by a gag and she was dressed in a similar bikini to the one laid out in the bed only in silver.

Lovina looked horrified. They removed the gag from Feli's mouth who sobbed, "L-Lovi! I'm scared. Please let us go!".

"Not until your dear sister pays or else you will pay the price", Brandon smirked looking at Lovina expectantly. "Fine, I'll wear that just let Feli go, please", Lovina said looking down.

"We'll let her go until your punishment is completely finished. You will have to be obedient, speak when spoken to, do whatever I say, and you must mix your English with your beautiful native tongue. Now ask me again what you wanted me to do with Feli", Brandon smirked.

"Per favore, Let Feli go", Lovina said looking down.

"Excellent, now undress slowly and put that on", Brandon ordered. Lovina looked down and proceeded to undressing herself. At first going too fast, and then being stopped by Brandon "Slower!"

Lovina let the tears slide down as she completely removed her clothes being exposed to Brandon. She was about to reach for the bikini when Brandon stopped her again. She looked up to see a camera in his hands.

Lovina covered herself and let her bangs cover her face. "Did I ever say to cover yourself? Put your hands down and look up or Feli gets it", Brandon ordered. Lovina looked at him with hate and slowly removed her hands from where she was covering herself. She looked up as Brandon flashed the camera.

"Lovi? Cover yourself, Lovi don't let him do that to you?!" Feliciana screamed in sobs. Lovina just looked at her with sad eyes. Brandon stopped and let her get in the bikini which didn't really make a difference.

Brandon couldn't be happier. Lovina was completely obedient to his every command. He got close to Lovina and pulled her into a kiss. Lovina did nothing but cry into the kiss, and did nothing to stop it or else her sister would be the one to pay.

"Kiss back. Do it like you mean it and I want some tongue in there. You will not stop until I part you understand?" Brandon said suddenly. Lovina shivered at the tone and shook her head. Brandon slapped her and she cried out.

The teen came back after he had locked up Feli and Brandon gave him the camera. "Record when the kissing starts", Brandon whispered enough so Lovina didn't hear.

Lovina fell into him as he repeated the order. She gave in as he kissed her again. Lovina kissed back and when his tongue brushed her bottom lip she opened her mouth to give him access. She felt disgusted as that tongue twirled in her mouth, but she couldn't do anything but followed his commands and her tongue couldn't possibly hide from his either.

He got a hold of her tongue and sucked on it. Lovina shivered and she gasped in shock when his hands reached her ass. She tried to pull away but he pulled her closer. He squeezed her ass tightly and she wanted to sob, but they were muffled by his mouth.

He let a hand rest at her ass and the other slid up her bare back and down again. He parted a line of saliva connecting their mouths. She said nothing and she heard a click. A camera had been recording.

He still didn't let her ass go and he whispered, "I should take you right now. Sadly, not yet it would be a reward I have something better in store for you. (1) Algo mucho mejor" he finished darkly.

~~xXXx~~

"Dios mio, he's going to do something terrible to her after he was embarrassed in front of the whole school", Antonio panicked. The others worried as well. He had raped Lovina when she was a guy and just because he denied him.

They could just imagine what he could do to her because she embarrassed him in front of the whole school. Madeline knew what Brandon was capable of since they went to middle school together.

"It's okay", Madeline said even though she herself knew that Brandon could be torturing Lovina.

"I wish I could believe that, but I just can't. We have to find her", Antonio said in a desperate tone.

"We will tonio", Maria said placing an arm at Antonio's shoulder. "How are you so sure?" Antonio said feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Your brother and I went to middle school together and one day I saw him with a girl that kept giggling strangely. I followed him and he went into this really fancy place called Mademoiselle. When I went inside I saw that same girl naked and dancing in a stage while lots of perverts cheered and threw money and he was getting paid", Maria explained.

Flashback

_A 14 year old Gilbert was extremely mad as his teacher had been bitching at him. "fuck that I'm too awesome for them anyways". Gilbert heard a yell and he stopped. "no don't you dare give me that stuff", a girl screamed._

"_you have to pay for rejecting me. I really don't care if you're taken or not. No one says no to Brandon Alejandro Carriedo", Brandon said placing a cloth at the girl's mouth. The girl tried screaming, but she suddenly calm down._

_She burst in a fit of giggles and hugged Brandon. Brandon only smirked and took the girl by the arm and headed outside with Gilbert on their tracks._

_They arrived to a fancy looking place and entered. Gilbert got in and saw a whole lot of cheering. He looked closer and he saw her. The girl slowly undressing herself on a stage and pole danced. She even looked an expert at it._

_The men cheered and threw money. She giggled and jumped up and down making the men cheer once more. _

_Brandon pulled her out with no clothes as a crowd of men approached him screaming price for some 'time' with her. "all of you will get a chance the more the merrier", Brandon laughed. He got the huge amounts of money and the girl began to get her mind clear again._

_Gilbert only stared horrified, He really wanted to stop him, but after all he was just a kid and those men wouldn't care if they had to fight him just to be able to get the girl._

_The girl gasped shocked "What the hell?" as she saw she had no clothes. Brandon handed her to the first man and he began to fondle her. "Stop! No don't touch me", she screamed._

_The man paid no mind and dragged her to one of the rooms. Gilbert covered his ears as he heard the girl's screams. It was rape! God damn it! He only saw the huge grin on Brandon's face_

End of flashback

Antonio looked at him horrified. They could be doing that to his Lovi. What if he was too late?

~~xXXx~~

Lovina was now in a gold color dress that was just at her thighs. It was the type of dresses you would wear at a club and it held one shoulder and left the other exposed.

Her lips were colored in a golden lipstick and the shadow on her eyes was of the same color. She had her hair pulled up to her left side a glittered gold flower holding it in place and her hair was curled. Of course her curl was left untouched and easily coordinated.

She wore gold stilettos that were glittered matching her flower, and at the moment she was laughing uncontrollably. Brandon smiled. The drug dose she had forced Lovina to drink had successfully worked.

"Hahahaha, I feel funny", Lovina giggled. He was giving her the dose early to let the effect wear out when it was time to be given up for a while.

Brandon pulled her onto a room with a circle stage that could only hold one person and was lighted with a bright light. He left her there only a microphone there. She looked around as she felt the room spin. It looked like the old theaters were opera performers would play and people viewed from the balconies.

The drugs in her system made her believe she was a performer and she held the microphone. "This specimen gentleman is a fiery fine Italian. She will get a bit rough in her language and you'll have to tame her. She won't give up easily so you'll have to be extra forceful. She's a talented singer and a very vocal teen. Admire the curl on her head as it is her greatest weakness to your advantage that will make her pudding in your hands. Now gentleman this is Lovina Romana Vargas and will perform for all of you", Brandon announced through the microphone.

Lovina had an ear plug in her ear and she heard Brandon whisper "sing Ninna nanna". Lovina saw everything spin and quickly complied. She held the microphone and opened her mouth to sing as a piano notes and soft guitar strums were heard.

"Ninna nanna ninnaó questo amore a chi lo do. Lo do a te finché vivró solo te io ameró. Ninna nanna ninna questó amore a chi lo do. Lo do a te finché vivró e a nessun altro lo daró", Lovina sang in the sweetest voice completely under the control of the drug.

She moved her hips slowly side to side the men whistling in anticipation. Lovina smiled seductively and began to sing the second notes.

"Lo daró alla tua dolcezza quando tu a mi parlerai. Ad ogni bacio ogni carezza che tu mi regalarai. Lo daró ai tuoi desideri quando a te mi stringerai. Lo daró ai tutti I sogni che con me dividerai. Ninna nanna ninnaó questo amore chi lo do. Lo do a te finché vivró solo te io ameró."

Lovina about to continue hears from the earphone she had on a signal to stop by Brandon. "Now lovi be a good girl and dance and sing along with secret combination. You have a really cute bikini the audience would love to see", Brandon said.

Lovina nodded still in extreme ha e of what she was doing. "it really matches her. Thanks to bella I found such a perfect erotic song", Brandon smirked to himself as he ordered the song to be played.

From the roof lovina saw a pole descend. She wondered what to do with it and then the beat began to play. A sort of Indian beat that lovina seemed to like a lot. Lovina seemed to be in whole new spell. She jumped on the pool twirling on it before singing, "can you see it? Can you see you have to discover me? What goes wrong when I'm crying". She sank to the floor her legs still wrapped around the pool.

The crowd of men getting rather excited quickly with the dance. She had taken off her heels to make her dancing easier. Brandon had taken out Feli in her normal clothes and she gasped seeing her sorella dance in that way. "What did you do to her? You monster!" Feli screamed.

"you have to realize your sister is a slut", Brandon spat. Feliciana slapped him across the face for the first time in her life feeling extreme anger. "My sorella is not a slut. Never call het that! All she's done is care for me and after you broke her heart. She couldn't love anyone…that is until she found Antonio. A much better man than you!"

Feliciana only felt another sting to her cheek and she cried out. "it seems Feli you do have an angry side. I am better than my brother. I suggest you shut up or I'll make your sister sleep with more than one man", Brandon warned.

"you're planning on letting her get raped!"Feli cried.

"yes as a punishment for the embarrassment she made me pass", Brandon frowned. "afterwards I will get her and she or rather he by the end of the three days will belong to me", Brandon mumbled.

"I know you're already back to normal", Brandon said plainly.

"what I want when I'm smiling, oh uhh. Can you feel it? Can you feel it", lovina sang slipping of her dress completely. The men roared and whistled in excitement. "that I'm not a little girl". Some of the men whistled once more and said in loud voices.

"of course you're not a little girl. At least not in our eyes. You're a fine sexy thing", they yelled. Brandon smirked seeing lovina so sensual that is until the door burst open.

Antonio, Allison, Maria, Madeline, Alice, and Ludwig ,who they had run in the way, ran in. Antonio gasped when he saw his lovi stripping and pole dancing almost completely naked.

Brandon threw Feli against Ludwig and pulled lovina inside. Lovina stared in confusion and let herself be pulled along. "Lovi!" Antonio screamed.

Lovina looked at him and Antonio noticed she wasn't conscious. "shit he drugged her", Antonio said stopping and letting her be taken.

"get to the cars", Antonio ordered.

They got on a car and followed Brandon's which was a black Mercedes Benz. Antonio had gotten onto his Cadillac with Allison, Madeline, Maria, and Alice while Feli got on Ludwig's car.

They followed them it was already night time. It was yet another warehouse. Antonio and the others ran inside after them to find a shock. The video Brandon had taken kissing lovina was playing in at least ten TV screens. A large projector playing the biggest one on a wall.

Antonio stared as Lovina kissed him with such fervor and even need. Why would lovina do this to him? Was she really still In love with Brandon. He was heading to leave when he heard it. If it wasn't for that sob Lovina managed to muster he would have left her.

He turned around to see the tears falling down Lovina's cheeks and hands on her behind before. The video looked like it had some parts cut out. It was so Antonio would think lovina was doing it willingly.

He was going to act like he believed it and he said "let's go she obviously loves him", he winked to the others. They seemed to catch on and began to leave only leaving the door open enough so they could see.

It apparently worked for Brandon came out dragging a conscious lovina with a rag in her mouth, tied hands and tears running down her cheeks. "he fell for it lovina you're all mine", he laughed taking the rag from her mouth.

"You basta-", Lovina was slapped and she sobbed. Antonio winced just wanting to kill his brother. Brandon caressed the spot he had hit. And began to untie the strapped that attached the bikini to her body.

"No! Stop please I beg you don't! Not again. Per favore", Lovina begged trying to escape his grasp."I don't think so", Brandon smirked. Lovina thrashed as Brandon straddled her on the floor and pulled down her bikini top and bottom.

She was completely exposed when Antonio couldn't let him continue. "LET HER GO!"Antonio yelled as he kicked the door completely open. Brandon scrambled up leaving lovina there and trying to exit the door being stopped by Allison.

"ha! You're a defenceless girl now", Brandon smirked.

"Oh dude you are so wrong. You didn't give me enough doses to get my strength to disappear", Allison smirked punching him so he fell back three steps. Maria was already there cracking her knuckles and punched him twice before twisting his hand behind his back.

Antonio ran to Lovina who wrapped her arms tightly around his neck sobbing. Madeline ran to their side with a t-shirt and shorts. Antonio dressed lovina and carried her bridal style. Lovina kissed Antonio with such longing and pain.

"Antonio, Antonio, Antonio", Lovina mumbled over and over again. Antonio only cooed her and said sweet nothings in Spanish until she fell asleep.

"We have to make her forget all this. She could be scarred the rest of her life. Do you think you could manage that Alice. I know during our rivalry times you would use magic", Antonio said with hope.

Alice sighed and nodded. Antonio laid lovina on the floor who groaned. Alice moved her hands up and down over Lovina's body whispering.

"That from this day the nightmares flow, let them leave and replace with light", Alice finished as a light flashed and disappeared. "I think that should do it", Alice said.

Lovina slowly blinked her eyes and looked up at them, "why are all of you here and who the hell are they?" lovina asked pointing at Allison and Maria. Antonio hugged lovina and yelled in joy "oh it's Alfred and Gilbert, but that doesn't matter right now what matter is my brother here is going to jail".

Maria and Allison chuckled as they made Brandon kneel on the floor. Sirens could be heard outside and the cops entered and asked "What seems to be the problem?"

"well you see senores that this young man seems to have been involved with prostitution of many young girls in the place not far from here called Mademoiselle. Those cases of the abuse of a girl in Hetalia middle school were because of him. Including the kidnapping of my girlfriend, lovina", Antonio explained.

The cops handcuffed Brandon as he thrashed and cursed them, "Lovina, I swear you will be mine. If you can't be mine you won't be anyones."

As they left lovina held Antonio. Antonio whispered in her ear sweetly "It's over. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Crystal: Phew! Well this time I made it passed 2,500 words yay now it about in the 3,500 category :D  
Antonio: Bravo! ^.^  
Lovina: whatever -.-  
Crystal: sadly 2 more chapters before it ends :(, but on the bright side I have a new storey based on a show called Kaichou wa maid-sama. It's the Hetalia version with of course my fav pairing spamano. Lovino, Mathew, francis and other characters will be genderbent. So warning about the next chapter is there will be big time skips anyways until next chapter.


	14. time flies

Crystal: Welcome to the second to last chapter :C  
Antonio: don't be triste. There's another story to come  
Crystal: ^.^ that's right  
Lovina: uff your weird way of changing moods reminds me of my sister  
Feli: *pops out of nowhere* you called!  
Lovina: *jumps* AHHH! Where the fuck did you come from!?  
Feli: PASTAAAAAA~! ^.^

Time flies

"Last day guys", Lovina sighed as she walked into school wearing clothes Francis had yet again provided. It consisted of a strapless red shirt, a green skirt and a pair of white flats and headband. At least they got to wear their own country's colors this time. Or in this case Antonio would call it and upside down tomato.

Alice sighed heavily. This time she had two long pigtails and her glasses. They didn't look bad on her they made her look like those girls that like taking pictures with those 'nerdy' glasses and put them on Facebook.

She had a blue strapless shirt, a red plaid skirt and white knee high socks with brown boots. Madeline wore a red skirt and a sand color strapless shirt and a red sweater over it. She had two pigtails as well only a bit shorter than Alice's and had maple leaf clips.

She held kumajiro tightly and pulled up her glasses. Lovina sighed "It looks like all of you are uniformed so unstylish. I mean I will never admit this to his face, but you just ruined Francis clothing that by the way look so fabulous on-"

Lovina froze she did not just admit her thoughts publicly and said some girly ass things. Madeline stifled laughter before laughing loudly "ahahahaha oh my god! I just heard that. I'm more conservative I don't want to be acting like a skank like other girls. Please this piece right here belongs to gilbe-" Madeline froze putting a hand over her mouth.

"Bloody hormones", Alice cursed under her breath. Lovina frowned crossing her arms and continuing to walk the halls receiving dreamy glances as they walked by.

"Hey babe, want to ride my pony?" a red head asked cornering Lovina against the lockers. Lovina rolled her eyes. 'How many times now?' Lovino thought. "Look here, bastard. I'm taken", Lovina said pulling the boy by the collar.

She pushed him to the side about to walk away when she was grabbed by the waist and pulled against the same boy. "Come on now, he doesn't have to find out" the boy smirked.

"I said fuck off. You don't want me to call my boyfriend do you? Now let me go", Lovina hissed. "Who could possibly be intimidating enough for me to just let a fine piece like you go?" the teen whispered.

"Me, of course", the boy turned around to see Antonio with Francis, Gilbert, and Alfred. "It's him", Madeline pointed as she held Gilbert's arm. Alice was surprisingly clinging to Alfred and glaring at the boy who held Lovina.

The boy's mouth was agape. He let Lovina go who ran to Antonio. Antonio held her by the waist as he stared at the boy. "This here is my girlfriend. I don't think it would have been wise to touch her like you were", Antonio said possessively making Lovina blush.

"Y-your one of the bad touch trio's girls?" the boy stuttered in fear.

"I told you not to mess with me didn't I? I suggest you run along before I change my mind on letting you leave alive", Lovina spat. The boy nodded and ran away. She suddenly glared at Antonio who looked taken aback.

"Bad touch trio?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "Well Lovina before I met you I… me, gil, and franny were considered and still are considered the most popular boys in school and well.."

"We were womanizers. Always having girls at our feet and Mon Cher let me tell you they would die to be in your shoes. Girls still gap over us, and one of them has completely won my heart, Jeanne", Francis finished.

Madeline smiled at Francis before also glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert and Antonio hit Francis for giving them that information. Lovino grabbed Antonio and simply said "bastard, you leave me I swear I'll fucking kill you".

Antonio chuckled "of course not mi amor." Alfred grinned as Alice was still clinging to his arm. Alice noticing the idiotic face he had, let go blushing furiously.

Alfred chuckled, hugging Alice against him. "You bloody git get off me!"Alice squirmed. Alfred just smiled and gave Alice a small peck on the lips. Madeline had Gilbert on his knee begging for forgiveness and she seemed slightly amused.

"Anyways stop playing around and let's go to class." Lovina said simply. As she walked though she was met up by a hard slap to the face. Lovina whipped her head to see a furious Bella "you whore! He's mine!" she then turned to Antonio.

"And you! Didn't you say you loved Lovino and that's why you didn't want to be with me?!" Bella was fuming and just before she continued her rant Lovina punched her.

"One bitch, Antonio is loyal to Lovino because I'm Lovino you skank. Second of all if he ever left me, I would rather see him with any other girl or guy that wasn't you", Lovina spat venomously.

Antonio held Lovina, softly rubbing her red cheek. "Bella, this is unacceptable. You can't just do this. We tried going out, you assured I wasn't going to find Lovino. I gave you a chance; I couldn't love you I was still hooked up on Lovi. Now I found him I have no intention of ever going back with you," Antonio said sternly.

Lovina felt bad when Bella looked up tears streaming down her face, "I loved you. Lovino was loved by everyone he took everything away from me. My singing position, my popularity, and he took you away from me", she sobbed and then looked at Lovina.

"That day, when we had to do a performance they had chosen me as the lead singer, and then when they heard you sing they made me a back-up dancer. Did you know that?" Bella said accusingly.

Lovina was taken aback. In fact, she didn't know she had taken her spot at all. "Then my friends started ignoring me because they really liked you and had a crush on you. I even…liked you back then", Bella admitted letting herself fall on the floor.

Lovina was shocked. She never expected Bella to have a crush on him. "I wanted to be next to you because I really really liked you, but when I found out you liked Brandon, I was furious at you, and I wanted to make you pay", Bella sniffed wiping furiously at her tears.

"Bella-" Antonio began. "And then when I met Antonio I began to like him. I was determined to forget you, and get Antonio to be with me, but then it turned out Antonio was in love with you for some time, and I wanted to die. Everything was so easy for you!"Bella yelled

"You're wrong!" Lovina screamed. Bella looked at her and stared at her. Lovina kneeled and said tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I didn't have it easy. I had an enjoyable life for only 2 years after I had first met Antonio. My parents died when I was three. Feli was completely broken, and all I could do was act as though everything was all right" she paused as she felt tears on her face.

"I tried to be happy, to hide my pain, and show Feli it would be alright. That he didn't have to be sad I was like that for four years and those other two years were full of struggling. I had to move to another country. My _nonno_ died and we were forced to live by ourselves. The only place that we felt safe was when we were at school with friends" she sniffed.

Bella was the one taken aback this time. She did have it hard. It made her life the best. She was taken things away, but that's about it. Lovina on the other hand had been deprived of everything even family.

Bella grabbed Lovina's hands and begged "I'm so sorry. Lovino please forgive me for all I've done. I never wanted to hurt you. It's-" Bella was interrupted as Lovina hugged her. Bella hugged back and cried softly.

"I forgive you, Bella, I don't want to keep fighting with you", Lovina smiled. Bella slowly smiled and stood up with her. "Thank you. I hope we can be friends." Bella said.

"Of course we can", Lovina smiled. Bella looked at Antonio and smiled again, "I'm sorry Antonio for the trouble I hope you can be happy with Lovi". Antonio smiled hugging her, "thank you, Bella. I know you'll find someone that will truly appreciate you".

~~xXXx~~

It was finally the end of the day and they had all gathered outside the campus to see them turn back into guys. Kiku had informed them they had changed back and Gilbert stared slightly confused.

"Umm…is it me or they really didn't change a lot?"

"I can explain, Lovino-san and the others looked like that before the pills", Kiku explained.

Lovino was the first to see that the wig wasn't stuck on anymore. "Thank the lord…my voice is manly again", Lovino said.

"Anyways, I guess it's been a while Lovi~", Antonio said suggestively pulling Lovino against him. Lovino smirked and was compliant after all he hadn't 'gotten any' in a long time. "Your house?" Lovino whispered

"Yeah it's closer", Antonio grinned picking Lovino up and ran to his car. "Well those two were in a hurry", Francis chuckled. "Nah, they are always like that for sex", Gilbert smirked.

~~xXXx~~

7 years later

Lovino had finally graduated from college he had become an MD. Antonio had graduated 2 years before before and had majored in cardiology. He was already considered one of the best doctors and in just those two years had discovered a new medicine that would completely cure a heart disease.

Lovino stepped down the stage to be greeted by Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, and Ludwig along with his brother, Mathew and Arthur who had graduated as well.

"Congratulations Lovi~!" Antonio cheered. Lovino blushed as Antonio pulled him into a kiss. He had to admit Antonio did look hot dressed like a doctor. He had a long white coat and glasses that gave him a sexy, smart look.

Bella suddenly came up to them with a bright smile. Over the years she had become quite bubbly and had even found herself a boyfriend. His name was Alex. He really did appreciate her, and Lovino was happy that she was finally able to be happy.

Well Antonio was extremely smart. With him being renown for finding heart disease cures in just 2 years, but he acted the complete opposite around Lovino and his friends that you wouldn't think he would be fit for a doctor. The glasses were a complete turn on is the point of this rambling.

"Thanks…tomato bastard. Don't kiss me in public", Lovino mumbled a blush on his cheeks.

Antonio only chuckled pecking him on the lips once more. They were interrupted by one of Lovino's teachers. Lovino gasped he was going to get lectured by Mr. Mendoza.

He was known by all teachers to always get into sorts of trouble, and were always surprised by his high grades. Instead the teacher approached Antonio with surprise and shook his hand quickly.

"Dr. Carriedo, what brings you here? It is such an honor to have the best cardiologist in the world at our university. The school must have been very persuasive if they brought such a prestigious and very sophisticated doctor", Mr. Mendoza rambled.

The press and school newspaper had overheard and were already snapping pictures and asking him questions. Lovino stood there shocked as the others who tried to cover their faces.

"Dr. Carriedo, did our university convince you to come to the graduation?" women of brown hair and honey brown eyes asked putting a microphone to his face. Mr. Mendoza smiled next to Antonio, and when he noticed Lovino he frowned.

"Lovino Vargas, get out of the way so they can interview the doctor. Obviously you would be one to interfere." Mr. Mendoza spat and crossed his arms trying to push Lovino out of the way.

"Not at all. I came here on my own will after all my boyfriend graduated today. I would never miss it for anything in the world and some of my other high school friends graduated along with him." Antonio smiled at the women he was speaking to.

The press perked up and it was inevitable for them to ask, "Dr. Carriedo, who is your boyfriend?" the women asked. Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino against him.

"It's him. Lovino Romano Vargas is my boyfriend", Antonio grinned.

Mr. Mendoza could only gasp. And he had pushed Lovino so rudely out of the way too! More than that he had been rude to him every time he got in trouble. Lovino blushed furiously as the women in the press giggled and took pictures of him.

Antonio saw Lovino's pout and kissed him. The press awed and Lovino's eyes just widened and his blush got ten shades darker. Antonio parted from the kiss smiling brightly and motioned for the others to come.

Gilbert had actually become a surgeon one of the best in the world which got the press to excitedly take pictures. "Dr. Gilbert, did you come for the same reason?" a blonde asked. "Why of course the awesome me had to see my boyfriend Mathew graduate", Gilbert chuckled pulling Mathew against him.

"g-gil", Mathew stuttered.

Alfred had become president of the United States which had shocked Lovino the most. In just two years after graduation he had managed to become the president and persuade millions of people at the age of 24. Everyone gasped and yelled "the president. He's the youngest one in history, and he's here at the university!"

"Mr. President, Mr. President! What brings you here?" they all asked at the same time.

"Well I'm here the same reason my friends are. I came to see my boyfriend Arthur graduate as well as Lovino and my brother, Mathew", Alfred smiled.

Arthur tried to slide his way to avoid the press, but Alfred gripped him and pulled him. Alfred chuckled to see his cheeks were red and he tried looking away. "Don't be shy artie!" Alfred chuckled.

"Git", Arthur mumbled in a whisper since saying it any higher would get him real problems. Alfred kissed him on the cheek and simply said "Well that's enough questions. I and my friends would like to go celebrate their achievement".

The press sighed in defeat and scattered away as Alfred's limo came up. They all got inside and once there Lovino, Mathew, and Arthur hit their boyfriends.

"Ow, Lovi~!" Antonio pouted. "Don't ow me bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you saying that in public. It could ruin your reputation!" Lovino lectured.

"Gilbert you're embarrassing!"Mathew squeaked as his boyfriend chuckled and hugged him and surprised kissed him. Mathew squirmed slightly and Gilbert pried open his mouth to slip in his tongue.

"Bloody git! You just had to show them who I am. They could impeach you for this, are you crazy", Arthur yelled.

"Of course not iggy! They knew I had a boyfriend during the elections so calm down", Alfred cooed pulling Arthur into a kiss. Arthur sighed before kissing back and leaning onto Alfred.

Antonio had convinced Lovino to make out with him since they were currently eating each other's faces and moaning out. Antonio slipped his tongue inside Lovino's mouth as Lovino slipped his hand on Antonio's soft curls.

"Ngh...Bastard~", Lovino moaned.

Gilbert was also making out with Mathew and they suddenly stopped when the limo made a complete stop. Antonio paused excitedly ad well as Alfred and Gilbert. "Were here", Alfred smiled.

"Where exactly?" Lovino said fixing his hat.

"A restaurant", Antonio smiled. They got off and went inside. It was a beautiful French restaurant classy and very expensive looking. It was decorated of a light peach color with the lights dimmed and the tables had white coverings with red and candles

"Ohonhonhon~", Francis popped up. Lovino face palmed he had forgotten Francis owned the place. 'French bastard' Lovino thought. "Welcome Mon Chers, I have you're tabled set up like you guys asked."

Antonio led Lovino to a table earning glances from many of the people who had obviously seen the news. They had ordered pasta. Why did Francis serve pasta? Must have been Antonio who asked him to.

They ate slowly Lovino slightly reducing is curse words since after all Antonio had paid for their food at the restaurant and it was all for him. "I- Antonio thank you. You shouldn't have done this for me. It's too much and I don't want to-", Lovino was interrupted by Antonio's lips.

Antonio kissed him softly, and Lovino kissed back. They parted Antonio whispering "I'd do anything for you. I searched for you for an eternity you deserve to stop suffering and enjoy the life that's to come. Lovino you don't know how much I love you querido", Antonio smiled

Lovino blushed and smiled. "Thank you for not breaking your promise Antonio".

"I'd search for you anywhere until I'd find you because you are my world" Antonio started

When they were done Lovino looked to see Antonio smiling at him. "What is it, tomato bastard? Do I have something on my face? If I do tell me so I don't look embarrassing" Lovino said annoyed.

Antonio chuckled and shook his head standing up. He got in front of Lovino and kneeled down on one knee. Lovino was completely bewildered and saw Antonio take out velvet colored box. He looked around to see surprised gazes with smiles.

Lovino stared expectedly at Antonio. He opened the box to reveal a ruby red diamond on a gold band. Lovino opened his mouth in shock. Was he going to…? Antonio smiled and finally said, "Lovino Romano Vargas will you marry me?"

OMGEEE! Did any of you expect that ;D  
Crystal: Anyways, I know it's kind of exaggerated that I made the bad touch trio and Alfred extremely famous. In addition to making Alfred the president, everyone must have been blown away. Hahaha  
Lovino:…(.-.) *completely speechless*  
Crystal: well lovi is shocked see you next time for the final chapter of Hetalia song challenge *sniff sniff tears fall down her cheeks* I must have gotten a rock in my eyes. Yeah…well see ya :D


	15. a thousand years

Crystal: Well here it is guys the last chapter…jk we still have another chapter and the epilogue :). Anyways Lovi is still shocked that he fainted and will not be with me or will Antonio since we knew he is Lovino's savior. =W=  
we have gotten to the part where we see lovi's response to Antonio 3 . Enjoy~! Just a little spoiler… few of you might not like it but there will be m-preg on the epilogue.

Here is where the music comes back. I noticed I didn't use lights by ellie goulding on the other chapter T.T so I'll use it now. Other songs will be used and will be credited at the end.

A thousand songs, a thousand lights, a thousand years

Lovino was completely shocked as Antonio waited for his answer with a smile. Lovino looked into Antonio's eyes that were extremely joyous and whispered. "No, I never loved you it was all a game. I never want to see you again".

Hahaha jk jk. Here's the real story I felt like teasing.

Lovino felt tears at his eyes and he jumped into Antonio's arms excitedly repeating "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Antonio!" Everyone in the restaurant clapped as Antonio slipped the ring on Lovino's left hand.

Lovino kissed Antonio in disbelief. Maybe Feli had been right and whishes on a well do come true. All his like he had waited for the right one and after all this time he had found the perfect man, and even so one he had met since.

Lovino came hand in hand with Antonio to find out his other two friends had also gotten engaged. "Finally you bastards decide to man up", Lovino chuckled. Mathew smiled with a roll of his eyes. Lovino would be one to say such things.

"You know for our wedding I say we have a tripled one", Lovino suggested, "After all we've been together throughout our entire lives why not end it that way".

Gilbert smirked and agreed. Alfred nodded as well he really would like that they had been friends forever. After all he was the president and could make a kick ass party for them.

"Okay and the hero! Will plan the reception at the white house!" he cheered.

Arthur sighed. That was Alfred for you a completely thoughtful stupid, adorable idiot. Alfred smiled kissing Arthur again and they headed for the limo.

~~wedding day~~

"Damn it! I should have known not to let Elizabetha, Kiku, and you help me get dressed. I had no intention of being a woman again", Lovino pouted though he really didn't mind. Not that he would ever admit that.

He had on a white strapless gown. Francis was that much of a pervert. The top was tight so at the skirt it would flow outwardly. He had a brown wig with bangs to the left in a bun with a braid around it and some curls falling from it.

He had the veil with a sort of tiara on it. Kiku had made sure to apply makeup. He had to admit he looked stunning. The makeup made his eyes look a more intense hazel and his lashes were longer due to the mascara.

He had short white gloves that were to his wrist. He thanked the heavens that he didn't have to wear heels more of a pair a flats that either way couldn't be seen. He looked to the side to see Mathew and Arthur dressed in dresses slightly different from his. They looked quite stunning as well.

Mathew had a wig with a half ponytail and the half below it full of curls. He had a bashed colored dress like that pasty like white and the same structure as Lovino's . He had short sleeves and similar gloves to Lovino.

Arthur had a similar dress to theirs only instead of sleeves he wore a sort of silk scarf over his shoulders. His wig was more yellow than Mathew's and was separated into a half bun with small curls going down.

"Yeah I never expected the bloody frog and the obsessed yaoi friends to dress us up either. Guess we can't back out anymore", Arthur sighed.

"And of course we could not miss the bride maids", Francis clapped opening the door. Feli stepped out in a red dress flowing at the skirt with short puffy sleeves and a bouquet of roses. He had a wig on with her hair placed in messy but nice ponytail.

"Fratello, I came to be your brides maid", Feli cheered. Lily came in next in the same sort of dress. Lily was a blonde woman a year younger than them with short blonde hair like Bella's and big blue eyes. She was vash's sister.

Lovino wondered how she manages to be so kind when her blonde haired brother was a very distant and menacing gun maniac. "I hope you don't mind guys that I am one of the bride's maids as well", Lily said giving a small smile.

Next to come in was a very angry Wang Yao. He was a Chinese student that was going out with a really creepy silver haired Russian named Ivan. Yao was Kiku's brother and Lovino had sometimes spoken to him. He expected that Kiku had somehow forced him to dress up as a girl.

"I hope your happy Kiku. Although I'm doing this against my will I still wish all of you the best, aru", Yao smiled. His dress was different in that he had longer sleeves. The other two bride's maids were Elizabetha and Bella.

"Lovi~ aren't you excited?" Bella giggled.

"Well yeah, but I'm really nervous too. Anyways Francis, who are the best man's?" Lovino asked

"Well of course moi is Antoine's best man. Alfred has Japan and Gilbert has Ludwig", Francis responded.

Lovino sighed. It just had to be Francis that was chosen by Antonio. Francis smiled knowingly at Lovino and finally said "Alright! Let's go to the wedding the grooms must be anxious."

~~xXXx~~

"Oh dios, I'm so excited it's finally our wedding", Antonio beamed.

"Yeah totally awesome, I and iggy can finally be together", Alfred smiled

"Well obviously were all gonna be with our lovers. I'm just gonna say my birdie's the best", Gilbert smirked giving a thumbs up.

Antonio rolled his eyes smirking. Gilbert knew he was nervous. They had known each other well enough to know that each statement, each expression, every hand movement meant something. Or so they came to realize. They knew each other like the back of their hands.

They fidgeted a bit more on the altar when the church bells began to ring. They turned around to see their brides to be entering. Arthur was the first who blushed to see how many people had come to see them get married.

Alfred's mouth was open. His iggy looked amazing. He didn't care where he was at the moment. It was all about his beautiful Arthur in a white dress. Japan turned in Arthur to Alfred who took her arm.

Next was Mathew. He didn't have his glasses and Gilbert could only smirk. His birdie looked totally awesome. Really awesome. He had to admit even a bit more than him. Gilbird chirped happily as Ludwig reached Gilbert with Mathew.

"I hope you the best bruder", Ludwig smiled.

"ja, thanks bruder", Gilbert smirked back taking Mathew's arm and kissing him on the forehead.

Finally the star of our story came in, Lovino. Lovino looked completely nervous. Antonio couldn't help but beam happily. Lovino's eyes came into contact with Antonio's and he blushed furiously taking a gloved hand to cover his embarrassment.

Francis only chuckled as they reached Antonio who took Lovino's arm. "you look beautiful, mi tomate", Antonio whispered. Lovino smiled and mumbled a quick "dumb person"; since he was a faithful catholic he didn't dare curse in church.

Antonio chuckled and they turned around for the ceremony. After Mathew and Arthur had said yes the father turned to Lovino and Antonio. "Do you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo take Lovino Romano Vargas as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in rich and poor, and in peace and war until death due you part? You may speak your vows to this point if you'd like".

Antonio turned to Lovino and smiled softly and with eyes full of love. "Lovino, Since that very first moment that I saw you in the field as kids you had won my heart. Your kindness and concern when I was only a stranger won me over. Your determination to make others happy beyond yourself made me love you by the second. Every pout you made and every rare smile made my heart skip a beat and I just wanted to do anything to see you laugh and smile. I love you for who you are. I've never loved any person that wasn't you. I only wish to be with you for the rest of my days. Lovino I love you with all my heart and I will never leave your side. Father, I do".

Lovino let the tears slip down his cheeks. Antonio said all those things to him. He was loved for the way he was and he noticed all the little things.

The father looked at Lovino not bothering to ask. Lovino breathed in once before saying "Antonio, I had lost hope in love. I had once been a cheerful person that became distant when I thought no one loved me. Then you came into my life filling it with your light. I adore all the smiles you give me. How even when I was mean to you, you would chuckle and tell me how much you love me. I love how you look like your radiating sunshine and how all of your I love you's aren't meaningless that all of them are stressed to importance. I love that you didn't break your promise that you would come back for me. Everyone stayed away from me because I was foul mouthed and mean, but you didn't care you love me for who I am. Although I don't say it a lot to you I just want to tell you ,Antonio, ti amo e voglio passare il resto dei miei giorno con te. Te amo y me gustaria pasar el resto de mis dias contigo. Father, I do"

Antonio looked on the verge of tears and hugged Lovino tightly. Feliciano had burst into tears at Lovino's speech and sobbed messily. Ludwig smiled and tried to calm him down. The father nodded and said in a high voice "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The three couples shared a kiss and headed outside to be greeted by their friends with cheers and congratulations.

Bella was the first to glomp Lovino in a death hug. "congratulations Lovi~". She went next to Antonio with a soft smile and gave him a hug "I hope both of you the best you know".

"thanks Bella", Antonio smiled back. Lovino tried smiling for once, but it faded quickly and dropped his bouquet. Standing in front of him were three people. His mother, father and, grandfather.

"I thought I'd give my son my blessing", she smiled. Lovino felt the tears run like waterfalls and he ran to them in sobs. "I thought you guys were dead. Where were you when I most needed you?!" Lovino sobbed holding on to his mother.

His mother was a sweet women hair like Romano's with big hazel eyes. She held tightly to him also crying and whispered. "that day of the accident, I had no idea how we managed to survive, but we had lost our memories. Your grandfather searched for us knowing very well that we hadn't died and he recently just found us."

His father was the next to hug him whispering, "I'm so sorry Lovino. For having left you. Your grandpa explained about your change in personality. I don't want you to be sad anymore. You should be happy that today is your wedding".

Lovino smiled at his father. He was a man with very light brown hair and green like eyes. He took out a necklace that Lovino recognized he had once given to him before he had left.

Flashback

"_Chiara, honey let's go. We're going to be late to our flight," Lovino's father called looking at his watch. A three year old Lovino and Feliciano came down clutching each other as their parent were about to leave again._

"_I'm ready Mariano ", Chiara called down with a bag in hand. She leaned down and kissed Lovino and Feliciano on the forehead._

"_Be good kids. We'll be back soon don't be sad", Chiara smiled. Feliciano took out a bracelet that was his and handed it to his mother. "mamma, take this to protect you", Feli cried. Chiara smiled warmly and hugged Feliciano._

"_Of course mi bambino I will", she smiled and stood up. Mariano kneeled down and kissed his sons as well. He was about to stand up when Lovino pulled on his wrist. "Wait, Papá", he begged with teary eyes._

_Mariano leaned down to wipe his tears, "Lovinito, we'll be back I promise", Mariano said softly. Lovino took off a necklace that had a medallion with the virgin Mary at the front. On the back it said "hope" and he handed it to his father._

"_For safety", he had sobbed. Mariano nodded hugged his son and watched both of his loved ones leave out the door._

_End of flashback_

Mariano took the necklace and placed it around Lovino's neck. "it still fits", he smiled. Antonio neared them as Lovino hugged his grandfather.

"you know Lovino we had engaged you with a man when we were still known to be alive. I hope he doesn't come looking for you asking to marry you", Chiara explained. Lovino looked at them strangely.

"yeah we had engaged you with a rich family we had known for years. He was such a sweet boy and we had discovered his parents had died two years after everyone thought we died" Mariano said.

"who was he?" Lovino asked curiously.

"he was of the Carriedo family. We had been alliance with our companies for years and we had engaged you to their son Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", Chiara finished off.

Lovino gasped as well as Antonio. It was destiny that had planned them to be together. Lovino and Antonio chuckled getting strange looks from Lovino's parents.

"oh mother, I don't think he'll come looking for me. After all he's the one I married", Lovino smiled.

"wait you're Antonio?!" Chiara said surprised.

"Si, a pleasure. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", Antonio said taking chiara's hand and giving it a soft kiss. Chiara smiled "I guess we didn't have to worry you two would have eventually found each other".

~~xXXx~~

Arriving at the reception Feli froze when he saw his parents. "mamma? Papá? Nonno?"  
Feli said questioningly tears beginning to fall down his face. Lovino smiled at Feli and nodded. Feli ran to them falling on the floor on his knees sobbing.

Chiara and Mariano leaned down to hug him. "You guys are alive…I can't believe it. Nothing can make me happier. All this time me and Lovi had to do things alone and now you guys are back. I'm so happy", Feli cried smiling and hugging his parents.

He stood up and threw himself on Romulus. "Nonno, Grazie", Feli whispered.

Feliciano led them to the table and winked at them. "you guys I made something for Lovi", Feli whispered.

Feliciano took the stage along with the other brides maids and took the microphone. "This is for my fratello Lovi and Antonio. We have been rehearsing this for the past weeks and now it is time."

Feli smiled and Lovino looked intently from his table along with the other two married couples. A piano began along with a drum sound. The bridesmaids began to tap their feet to the beat and Feli placed an earpiece microphone from the stand and backed away.

"I had a way then, losing it all on my own. I had a heart then, but the queen has been over thrown", he sang twirling entwining his hands above in the air and bringing them down. Then Ludwig, Austria, Russia, Alex, and Vash stepped onto the stage and twirled their assigned bride's maid.

"and I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat", Feli sang as Ludwig and the other men partners enshrouded them with their arms to stimulate darkness.

"and I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me", Ludwig held Feli from his waist as he let himself fall. He stood up quickly head faced down.

"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone. And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone. 'cause they're calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling home." Feliciano sang as he and the other did a triple pirouette and combined modern dance into the piece.

Lovino was awed. His brother had worked on this just for him. No to mention since their party was a the white house they had been performing in front of cameras and press. Most of all celebrities had been invited.

"you show the lights that stop me turn to stone . you shine them when I'm alone", Feli finished Ludwig and the other spinning their assigned maid.

Everyone burst into a fit of claps. "grazie~ and now I think each couple deserves to dance the song their husband has chosen for them starting with our president. Interpreting this song is Celine Dion's my heart will go on", Feli beamed.

Alfred took this as his cue and took Arthur's hand and led him to a porcelain stage that was placed in the garden of the white house. Arthur blushed, but he couldn't help but smile at the song had chosen.

Alfred would twirl Arthur now and then as the sneaky press always managed to get their pictures taken. Arthur placed his hands around Alfred's neck and leaned down to kiss him. Alfred kissed back softly placing his hands on the back of Arthur's waist.

"I love you, bloody git", Arthur chuckled.

"Aww I love you to, artie", Alfred smiled nuzzling Arthur's nose.

"Near, far, where ever you are. I believe that the hearts does go on and on", Celine Dion finished softly as Alfred gave Arthur a final twirl that was met by applause. Alfred stared into Arthur's eyes and he saw in them what he had seen since the first time they met. They showed hardships.

Alfred knew Arthur had had a hard life since the very first moment they met. His eyes showed worry since he had to care for his brother. What Alfred wanted to do was kiss Arthur because for the very first time he saw in those emerald eyes was…love. Alfred walked Arthur to the table as they shared little chaste kisses.

Feli had seemed to be the celebration planner as he called up, "next we have our dear Gilbert who had chosen the song that will be performed by our next special guest. The song Bleeding love by Leona Lewis. Ve~ we seem to have a lot of celebrities here tonight."

Mathew looked at Gilbert , as he smirked and pulled Mathew up to the dance floor. "G-gil I-" Mathew began. "shhh, just dance birdie. This night is all about us. We have to enjoy our awesome night.(1) Ich Liebe dich mein kleiner vogel" Gilbert smiled.

Mathew smiled. He knew exactly what Gilbert had said. Secretly Mathew had been trying to learn german and had gotten pretty good at it. He smiled mischievously and responded "Ich liebe dich auch, my awesome mann".

Gilbert was taken aback. He hadn't intended Mathew to understand the last part and he turned red as he gave Mathew a turn. Mathew giggled and said simply "Ich wusste, dass du ϋberrant sein wϋrden. Ich habe gelernt fϋr eine ganze Weile Deutsch"

"Awesome!" Gilbert fist pumped before continuing to dance with Mathew.

"But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding your love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding your love. You cut me open and I", Leona Lewis finished ad Mathew and Gilbert shared a kiss.

Mathew had somehow ended up crying and Gilbert could only smile. He finally realized that everything wasn't just about him. He finally had someone to worry about.

He realized there was someone besides him that was awesome and that's HIS birdie.

"and now Antonio has chosen a very special song that will be performed by our one and only Christina perri. Now for the song A thousand years", Feli beamed,

Lovino looked at Antonio. He knew exactly why Antonio had picked that song. He meant it from all those years before. They had fallen in love since they were kids and it had been years before they found each other.

"heart, beats fast. Colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm. afraid. To. Fall? Watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One. Step, cloooooooseer", Christina began to sing.

Antonio remembered then when he came crying to that tree after finding out the death of his parents and how Lovino had found him.

_Flashback_

"_u-umm h-hey are you okay?" someone asked shyly. _

_Antonio raised his head to look at the boy. He had a pink maid dress with brown or was it auburn hair and a curl to the side covered by a bonnet._

"_No", Antonio wept. The boy sat next to him "what happened? If you don't mind me asking" the boy whispered._

"_W-well I don't mind it's just my parents died in a car accident and well…I have no one but my uncle to care for me and he's taking me to America. I don't want to go", Antonio with tears filling his eyes again._

"_I'm sure you'll be alright at least you have someone to care for you. Don't fear your uncle must be worried sick" the boy smiled brightly. Antonio blinked before smiling warmly at his kind gesture._

_Antonio stood up "thank you" he whispered before kissing the boy on the cheek. The boy blushed and then smiled._

"_My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What's your name?" Antonio asked._

"_Lovino. Lovino Romano Vargas. Go home Antonio. I'm sure you'll have a great life", Lovino smiled._

Antonio pulled Lovino against him and Lovino tried hard not to lose his pride and cry at what the song said. He suddenly began to feel tears and well he began to cry. I mean he had already lost his pride agreeing to wear a dress and in front of the whole world on television. So fuck it!

"I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I loved you a thousand years. All along I believed time would find you"

Lovino knew those words were priceless. Immediately, he remembered that day before Antonio left from Italy and came here.

_Flashback_

"_I want you to promise me something, Antonio" Lovino smiled. _

"_Anything" Antonio smiled brightly._

"_Promise me you'll come back to see me again one day" Lovino smiled sadly_

_Antonio hugged him whispering "I promise"._

"Time has been hard to me. I have loved you for a thousand years love you for a thousand moreeeee", Christina Perri finished singing softly.

Antonio leaned down kissing Lovino deeply. The kiss felt way different than any other kiss. It felt as though they hadn't seen each other in years. I t was full of longing, but most of all love. Love was in every other kiss. But this love was different. It was the one from the first time they met.

It was magical. It seemed like it lasted for ever. When they parted Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes that were filled with many emotions as well as Lovino noticed Antonio's were as well. The hugged tightly before.

"Grazie… ancora per mantenere lo prometto, …..ti amo, Antonio", Lovino whispered. Antonio hugged him tighter letting him know he understood.

"Y yo a ti te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi Corazon" Antonio whispered back. "I'll always love you ,Lovino, now and always"

"So will I, forever together?" Lovino asked with a smile

"It's a promise", Antonio smiled back

Crystal: *sniffs* oh you guys I wish you the best  
Lovino: it's not like we're really married  
Crystal: about that O3o….  
Lovino:….  
crystal: ummm…we'll talk later. So this is the part where I say goodbye causeloviisabouttoburst bye toodles!  
Lovino:WHHHHAAAATTTTTT?! *extremely furious runs after crystal*  
German convo between matt and Gil.  
Gil: I love you my little bird. (Ich liebe dich mein kleiner vogel)  
Mathew: I love you too my awesome husband.( Ich liebe dich auch, my awesome mann)  
Mathew: I knew you'd be surprised. I've been learning german for quite a while. (Ich wusste, dass du ϋberrant sein wϋrden. Ich habe gelernt fϋr eine ganze Weile Deutsch)  
Italian dialogue by lovi~  
"Grazie… ancora per mantenere lo prometto, …..ti amo, Antonio" (Thanks….again for keeping the promise …I love you, Antonio)  
Antonio's Spanish  
"Y yo a ti te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi Corazon" and I love you with all my heart


	16. The end of story? or is it!

Crystal: well another chapter guys. Either way this story is coming to an end this chapter so it's all going to end here.  
Antonio: I'm exhausted. I just came back from changing from the other story.  
Lovino: Is it always this tiring to change genders?  
Crystal: I'm stressed out to let's just finish this chapter before taking a break *le sigh*. Forget another chapter I'm just ending it here since we have the new story I'm making with one of my best friends with more follows than I could have thought. I'm sorry if it's a disappointment to anyone, but it is the end *sighs*

The end of story

Antonio and Lovino were passed from drunk. Antonio had a very hard time keeping Lovino, which he had carried in his arms bridal style, from falling. Lovino was the type to giggle and say things he wouldn't publicly or willingly say when he was sober and so he began to kiss down Antonio's neck.

"Wow, Lovi~ are you eager?" Antonio asked with a smirk.

Lovina just moaned and pulled on Antonio's shirt. "Yeah, Antonio I need you now~", Lovino whispered.

Antonio could never resist Lovino and he threw him on the bed straddling him and kissing down his neck.

~~smexy scene~~

4 months later

Antonio had become wealthy enough to buy a mansion for them to live in and even in Mexico he had a _Hacienda_ where he planned to go visit every time they decided to go on vacation. This morning Lovino woke up to run into the restroom.

"Lovino? You okay? You've been in there for an hour, amor", Antonio said concerned as he knocked at the door of their bathroom. He heard a mumble from the door before he heard throwing up again. Antonio couldn't help it and he opened the door to find Lovino crying.

"Antonio, I don't feel good", Lovino clutched his stomach which lately had been getting bigger. Antonio decided to check on Lovino. After all, he was a doctor too. He sat Lovino on the sink counter and got out a bag from under their cabinet.

"What have you been feeling?" Antonio asked taking out his tool to hear heartbeats. "Well I've been feeling nauseous, I've been throwing up a lot, I get dizzy, and I'm swelling as well as getting like a fat ass too", Lovino explained touching his stomach and looking down on it.

Antonio raised an eyebrow. Those were unusual symptoms for a man. He placed the base of the tool on Lovino's chest and began to hear his heart beat. He had thought he heard more than one, but it was just probably the worry that he didn't pay attention.

He continued down and switched to his back. He suddenly froze. No. could it be? He heard three heartbeats. Lovino couldn't possibly…could he?

Antonio stood up abruptly and pulled Lovino up. "Lovi~ I think it's better if we go to the doctor", Antonio explained grabbing the keys to his car and heading out. Lovino followed without questions as another wave of sickness reached his stomach.

They arrived at the clinic and they entered, Lovino laying on one of the clinic beds. The doctor entered and Antonio asked for them to examine Lovino to make sure everything was in check. The doctor ended up with the same expression Antonio ended up with when he checked Lovino.

"Mr. Carriedo, it seems that Mr. Vargas is….pregnant", the doctor said hesitantly. Antonio made a poker face and Lovino stood up abruptly from the bed. Antonio motioned for the doctor to follow him when he raised his hands to his ears.

The doctor did the same when it happened. "WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK?!" Lovino screamed in pure shock. Antonio uncovered his ears and he felt extremely happy. So he was right, Lovino was pregnant! He didn't have to adopt kids anymore when his love was going to give him two! Two!

"How long?"Lovino asked feeling himself about to cry. "4 months exact today", the doctor explained.

"So Lovino it seems you will be having twin babies in 5 more months. Dr. Carriedo make sure to keep him resting and present to his needs. Congratulations", the doctor smiled. Antonio nodded taking Lovino out and riding home.

Lovino stayed quiet looking down and suddenly he whispered, "So when do we get a divorce?"Antonio was shocked and he pulled over into a resting area travelers usually used.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio said bemused.

"You must want to leave me. I'm a freak that can have children", Lovino said placing a hand at the bump of his stomach.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's face and said sternly, "Look at me, Lovino." Lovino hesitantly looked straight into his eyes. "I will never leave you. I'm extremely happy that you can give me twins. I could never ask for anything better than for you to provide me with our children", Antonio smiled kissing his forehead.

Lovino looked at Antonio with surprise, "really? You really want me to have our kids"

"Of course especially if they have our blood", Antonio smiled.

Lovino smiled and said "then we got ourselves twins".

~~5 months later~~

"It HURTS DAMN IT!" Lovino screamed as he was giving birth. Lovino held onto Antonio's hand as if his life depended on it. Soon the cry of a baby resonated as the doctor handed the child to his assistant.

"The first is a boy, congratulations", the assistant said brightly. Lovino's breathing was still fast, but he rested a bit before trying to push the other baby out. Lovino clutched Antonio's hand tighter, who held on firmly as well. Antonio whispered sweet Spanish nothings in Lovino's ear as finally another cried filled the air. "It's a girl", the assistant cheered.

Lovino gave a huge sigh of relief before slumping onto the bed. Antonio wiped Lovino's forehead from the sweat, but not before kissing him tenderly. "They're born. I'm really happy", Lovino whispered giving Antonio a weak smile. The nurse came in handing the twins to their respective mother.

They both looked a lot like Antonio with chocolate colored curls. The special thing about the girl was she had Lovino's hazel eyes and that one curl that was a rebel to the side like him. The boy was the complete image of his father with those shining green emeralds he had as eyes.

"They are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", Antonio whispered, "just like their mother". Lovino blushed and half heartedly glared, "they look more like you". Antonio chuckled and said, "What should we name them".

Lovino gave a soft smile and said "Maria Isabella for the girl. You can pick for the boy".

"That's such a beautiful name, Maria Isabella. For the boy let's call him…. Santiago", Antonio said excitedly. Lovino smiled as he looked at his two children sleeping soundly.

A year later

Lovino was carrying a year old Maria Isabella while Santiago was on the floor playing with an orange ball. Lovino sat down and turned on the TV. Suddenly the show he was watching skipped to urgent news or what not.

Lovino about to change the channel suddenly froze as he saw a picture of Alfred and Arthur. The reporter was a young women and she held a microphone and said, "We have a means for celebration as our own president today and his first gentlemen have given birth to a baby boy whom they have called after this miracle's father…" Lovino turned off the TV.

The phone rang to hear Alfred's extremely joyous voice. "Hey my son was just born come celebrate with us. We know you guys have twins", Alfred yelled.

Lovino froze, "how did you know?"

"Well obviously I'm the president and cough*the hero*cough. I happened to know that if Arthur was pregnant you would be to and so being the hero that I am I checked your records and found of you having twins~", Alfred laughed.

Lovino blushed as he was being reminded he was the mother and the 'girl' in the relationship. "Shut up! Unless you don't want us to go your celebration party", Lovino said half heartedly.

"Aww come one, it's not just our party it's for your little ones too since we never found out about them and as well as Mathew's baby girl", Alfred said his voice giving the image of a pout. Lovino's eyes widened so Mathew had bared a child as well.

"If it's for Mathew then we'll go", Lovino smirked playfully. Alfred whined and said, "So mean!"

"Calm down we'll be on our way. You're lucky we all moved here in Washington or else what would you do without us, bastard", Lovino said beginning to bounce Maria Isabella on his lap. He bid goodbye to Alfred before calling Antonio.

"Antonio, let's get dressed up", Lovino said to his husband going to the kitchen with both babies in his arms. Maria Isabella without the notice had managed to chew on a tomato even with only a few teeth and got covered in tomato juice.

Lovino felt his shirt wet and looked down to see the stain of tomato juice on his shirt and looked at Maria Isabella's tomato covered hands. "Maria Isabella you're covered in tomato", Lovino scolded not minding getting his extremely expensive Armani shirt dirty for once.

He reached the counter and got a napkin wiping her hands a smile grazing his lips. Antonio smiled embracing Lovino by the waist and putting his chin in the crook of his shoulder. "At least we know she'll love tomatos just like Santiago", Antonio smiled.

Lovino turned to see Santiago's hands also covered in the tomato juice of the other half of the tomato. Lovino chuckled and wiped him as well "you kids are just so cute", Lovino laughed.

Lovino's eyes widened as he saw Maria pout and slightly puff out her cheeks. "Like I said just like their mother", Antonio chuckled. "Bastard", Lovino mumbled blushing slightly. Santiago on the other hand had stretched out his hands towards his mother giggling happily.

"Just like the father", Lovino smirked picking him up. Maria Isabella looked up at them sadly, but not until Antonio picked her up as well. She looked at him with surprised eyes before beginning to giggle and hug her father.

"Anyways get ready. Alfred made a party for our kids. I'm surprised you didn't know your best friend had a baby girl with Mathew", Lovino said raising his eyebrow. Antonio looked at him bemused "well we've been busy with the kids I didn't have time to call gil. That's cool let's get ready then."

"Marta, can you please bathe and change the kids?" Antonio called to their one of many maids. They hadn't really bothered to let the maids care for their children since they wanted to give them as much love as they could.

Lovino looked at Antonio with a look that said 'why will she bathed them?', but before Lovino could even talk he had already pulled Lovino up the stairs. "Where are we going, Antonio?" Lovino demanded. Antonio led them to the bed room and locked the door and finally pushed him into the bathroom.

Antonio smirked mischievously and grabbed Lovino by the waist. "Let's take a shower together, amor", Antonio whispered huskily. Lovino squirmed in Antonio's grasp. "No. Antonio, you can bathe by yourself", Lovino said getting red.

Going unheard Antonio stripped Lovino and pushed him into the shower and going in himself afterwards. Lovino tried to get out as the water had begun to wet his hair, but Antonio pushed him flush against him.

Lovino squirmed blushing. He didn't want Antonio to see his body. Just then, Antonio grasped his curl and Lovino gave a gasp. Lovino's breathing began to become hitched as Antonio slid his fingers on that curl.

"H-Hah…A-Antonio stop~", Lovino tried sounding demanding, but it only came out as a needy moan. Lovino closed his eyes tight and began to squirm from the pleasure after all; it had been such a long time since they had some 'time alone'.

Antonio turned Lovino around to see that his face was flush with half-lidded eyes and had an expression of ecstasy. Antonio made Lovino wrap his legs around his waist. Lovino went straight and grab the Spaniard's face and kissed him tenderly.

~~right after the shower ;D~~

"Bastard… now I'm exhausted because of your fucking man needs. We can't miss that party", Lovino complained yawning. He had on a red long sleeved dress shirt , a black vest and black dress pants. Antonio just chuckled and kissed Lovino's forehead. Lovino sighed, but leaned in to kiss Antonio placing his hands around Antonio's neck.

Antonio wore a maroon long sleeve dress shirt with a black suit jacket and black pants. Marta came in and giggled seeing her masters kissing. She had a kink for when they kissed as the other maids envied her for seeing their rare kissing scenes.

Lovino blushed as Antonio neared Marta to get his kids. Maria Isabella had on a pink flowered dress and a pink head band. Her hair had gotten longer since she had been born and now her chocolate curls were becoming chocolate colored locks that either way was gorgeous.

Santiago wore a blue long sleeve with a pair of black slacks. He had fallen asleep and was currently chewing on his pacifier as he slept. Lovino took Santiago as Antonio settled Maria Isabella in his arms.

"Muy bien, Marta, I like what you've chosen for them to wear", Lovino smiled. Marta blushed. She had known Lovino very well and she knew he never smiled at the other maids like he did at her.

"Si no fue nada, master Lovino, now excuse me masters I must go a complete the chores", Marta said getting out.

At the white house they were greeted by Arthur holding on to a baby with the spitting image of Alfred. "Wow, he looks like Alfred as a kid", Antonio said surprised.

"Oh yes he does. I hope he doesn't get the hero complexion just like the wanker of his father", Arthur said acting like he was in despair. "You're babies quite resemble Antonio, the girl in fact looks a lot like you Lovino", Arthur smiled.

Arthur was interrupted by an obnoxious laugh. "Kesesesese, the Awesome me and his awesome family are here!"

"Gilbert!" Antonio cheered running up to chest bump Gilbert. Gilbert smirked and raised his white dress shirt to show his perfectly tones abs. "Marriage hasn't changed me tonio. What about you?" Gilbert asked defiantly.

Antonio raised an eyebrow and smirked as well. He raised his shirt and revealed a perfect toned six pack. Lovino blushed red. He hadn't really seen Antonio since he had been busy and lost in the 'distractions' of something else.

Antonio caught Lovino staring and he gave him a wink. Mathew came up holding a one year old girl. "Hey Lovino, long time no see. I'd like you to meet my cute little baby Johanna". The girl was very adorable. She had big eyes strangely the top of them blue and the bottom half red.

Her hair was a very light sandy blonde and at the moment she had on a bright yellow dress with a sweater and her hair was tied in pigtails. "Aww are those two yours! You never told me and wow twins huh?" Mathew chuckled.

"Shut up matt. Well this little tomato is Maria Isabella and this other one is my little boy Santiago. Kids this is your AUNT Mathew", Lovino smirked. "Shut up. I'm still a guy" Mathew argued. "No you're a girl you can have kids", Lovino laughed.

Mathew rolled his eyes and his daughter began to giggle happily as Santiago and she played with their hands. Lovino smiled slightly and called for Mathew to go to Arthur as Antonio and Gilbert began to wrestle on the grass.

Arthur sighed trying to contain his posture as Alfred joined their grass fight. He was very fortunate the press wasn't here, but it would be soon. "Would you wankers please get off the bloody grass you're going to wake up Alfred Jr." Arthur scolded the trio.

They all chuckled and stood up wiping themselves. "Lighten up, eyebrows, it's been a long time since we've had a chance to play around like this since high school", Gilbert chuckled. "Whatever just Antonio carry one of the kids I can't do it by myself you know", Lovino said.

Antonio took Maria Isabella in his arms and began to rock her. "Ahahaha come to papa Isabella", Antonio chuckled. "Papa", she giggled. "That's right I'm pap-! Wait did she just say, papa?" Antonio said wide eyed.

Lovino looked at her in shock and Santiago being felt left behind called out happily, "Mamma". Lovino looked at Santiago and smiled. "He said mamma", Lovino beamed. Mathew was taken aback slightly. Lovino had never been so happy. Antonio after all had brought joy in his life I guess it wasn't at all surprising. They had dinner laughing about their days in high school. In the middle Francis had arrived with his wife Jeanne and his daughter Francoise.

As always he pointed out how many times each of them had sex earning chuckles from the Alfred, Antonio, and Gilbert and receiving red faced glares from Arthur, Lovino, and Mathew. The kids had fallen asleep and they bid their goodbyes.

~~5 years later…sorry so many time skips~~

Alfred had been re-elected as president surprising everyone as he had actually made progress in fixing the economy. Lovino had offered everyone to meet at his and Antonio's hacienda in Mexico and were now fixing up everything for when Lovino's parents and everyone else arrived.

He hadn't found out until recently his brother had gotten married to the potato bas- to Ludwig and they had conceived a girl. Lovino wondered why only he, and Arthur had conceived boys. The door rang and Lovino opened the door to see his mother.

"Mamma, you can finally meet my kids", Lovino said hugging his mother. "Oh wonderful", Chiara smiled brightly. A 6 year old Maria Isabella and Santiago came running down the stairs. "Mamma, who is that?" Santiago asked.

"It's your nonna Chiara", Lovino said. The kids gave smiles and hugged their grandmother. "You kids look so much like your parents", Chiara beamed. Feli came in next with his 5 year old girl. She was the complete image of Ludwig only for those big honey colored eyes that came from Feliciano.

Feliciano hadn't really changed much and he tackled his brother. "Lovi! I missed you!" Feli cheered. Lovino continuing their traditions demanded to be let go. "Come on Julia say hello to Zio Lovino", Feli smiled.

The little girl was fortunate not to have her father's character and she smiled hugging Lovino. Ludwig came in with a pot of steaming pasta with his same straight face as always, "good evening, Lovino", Ludwig said as if expecting Lovino to counter back with an insult.

Lovino decided he would give the potato a break and freak him out the whole day and simply took the bowl from his hands, "good evening, Ludwig, make yourself at home. By the way your little girl is so adorable. Kids come say his to your Zio Ludwig", Lovino called out as Santiago and Maria Isabella came with smiles to greet him.

"Ciao~ Zio Ludwig", Maria Isabella smiled. "Hola, tio Ludwig", Santiago joined in. Ludwig was completely confused as to Lovino's behavior, but smiled at his nephews. Julia came up to them with a bright smile just like Feli's.

"Ciao, so you two are my cousins", Julia smiled. "Yeah", Santiago beamed.

Mathew came in with Gilbert and Johanna. Followed by Arthur, Alfred and Alfred Jr.

"The hero and the rest of the family are here. Kids go play with your cousins", Alfred cheered. Alfred and Johanna went up to Julia, Santiago, and Maria Isabella and decided to play tag outside. Lovino and the rest got the tables outside as they watched the kids play. Francis and Jeanne also came in with a French cuisine.

Lovino stared nostalgically at them as well as the others. Antonio sat next to Lovino and smiled at seeing him deep in thought. Lovino looked up when he felt Antonio wrap around his hands and as the others sat down.

"Look at them they look like us as children", Lovino said noticing their appearances. "That's so true. Look Maria Isabella looks like a women version of Lovino and Santiago is like Antonio's double", Gilbert smirked pointing at Maria Isabella and Santiago. Lovino glared at him, but it was true.

Santiago tripped Maria Isabella and they all stared intently as if to see her reaction. Maria stood up with clenched fist and yelled angrily, "are you dumb, Santiago you tripped me" before she head butted him. "Ow, Isa~ not cute", Santiago laughed rubbing his stomach.

Gilbert looked at Lovino along with everyone. Gilbert's point had been proven. "I think Alfred is exactly like his father in every way, Julia has double personalities she seems to have Feli's personality and Ludwig's as well. Johanna seems to dangerously be exactly like Gilbert rather than Mathew", Antonio pointed out.

Julia was giggling as she ran after a smirking Johanna. Julia had managed to touch Johanna and yelled, "Ve~your it". "No I'm not. I'm to awesome to be it. Kesesesese~", Johanna smirked. Julia's eye twitched and she glared at Johanna. "I said you're it Johanna. If you don't learn how to play I will make sure you sprint five times around Uncle Tonio's plantations until you learn when to be it!"

Everyone turned chuckled and then turned to Ludwig. It's like if they were seeing Gilbert and Ludwig arguing. Lovino smiled, "I'm glad we could all come here today. Our kids are just like us in every way and we are all connected in a way now. We've been a family since high school and were all extremely happy", Lovino smiled.

Chiara had turned on the TV as she had let the kids watch it. While everyone was eating, Lovino had called the kids. Santiago had stepped at the control and changed to the news, but did not notice as the TV was left alone.

A women on the screen turned up. "This is a warning out there. Earlier today prisoner number 2356 guilty for the prostitution of many young girls and kidnappings has escaped from the prison in the capitol of the United States. He goes by the name of Brandon Carriedo. Any information about this criminal call immediately as he has been declared extremely dangerous"

Crystal: so that's it… sequel?! Or do we just ignore the fact that Brandon is out there raping women and searching for Lovino. Your decision and may the odds be ever in your favor. :D


End file.
